SECRET HELPER
by Kyumin96Line
Summary: "Disaat banyak orang mengucilkanmu, pasti ada 1 orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan membantumu setiap saat. Meskipun ia tak selalu ada disampingmu. CAMKAN ITU!" / Misteri akan sosok Sungmin akhirnya terungkap / -Kyumin's Story-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

.

.

.

_**FF ini murni milik saya**_

_**No plagiat, no bush!**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

.

.

.

"Disaat banyak orang mengucilkanmu, pasti ada 1 orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan membantumu setiap saat. Meskipun ia tak selalu ada disampingmu. CAMKAN ITU!"

**SECRET HELPER**

Culun, kutu buku dan kurang modern, mungkin cocok untuk menggambarkan salah satu murid dikelas 2.2 Genie Senior High School, sekolah paling bergengsi dan modern. Sekolah ini mungkin modern, tapi perlu orang dunia sadari, jika ada 1 orang yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan modern. Gaya berpakaian yang terlalu rapi hingga kancing paling atas, kacamata besarnya, rambut dibelah tengah dan setumpuk buku yang selalu ia bawa. Bahkan teman sekelasnya tidak pernah menganggap keberadaannya. Cho Kyuhyun, si cupu, kutu buku dan benar-benar kurang modern.

Setiap hari, Kyuhyun harus menerima kejahilan teman-temannya, menjadikannya babu untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah mereka. Kejam bukan? Kejam? Ini tidak bisa disebut kejam. Ini merupakan sebuah awal alur kehidupan. Di pelajaran Biologi, ada yang disebut seleksi alam, yang tidak dapat menyesuaikan diri akan mati dan yang dapat menyesuaikan diri akan bertahan hidup. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, jika ia tidak dapat menyesuaikan keadaan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun akan berada dirumah sakit jiwa sekarang!

Pagi ini, seperti biasa Kyuhyun berangkat pagi-pagi sekali disaat belum ada orang -kecuali penjaga sekolah- yang datang. Karena ia sudah dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan, ia selalu datang pagi buta. Jika ia datang kesiangan, kejahilan dipagi hari akan menimpa dirinya dan pastinya akan membuat dirinya malu didepan umum. Sesampainya dikelas, Kyuhyun menatap sejenak suasana kelasnya dan menghela nafas. Kadang ia berpikir, "kapan mereka bisa menerimaku? Kapan aku bisa dianggap benar-benar ada? Kapan mereka berhenti menjahiliku? Kapan mereka bisa tidak semena-mena padaku dalam tugas rumah maupun sekolah? Dan kapan aku memiliki banyak teman?"

Kyuhyun duduk dibangkunya, di pojok kanan paling belakang. Tempat yang paling nyaman baginya. Ia melihat jam tangannya, masih pukul 06.15, padahal kelas akan dimulai pukul 08.00. Masih sangat terlalu pagi. Kyuhyun membuka salah satu buku yang ia bawa.

06.30

06.38

06.47

07.03

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan. Kelas 2.2 mulai dimasuki beberapa orang yang menjadi penghuni kelas ini. "Heh cupu! Kau tau hari ini ada pr matematika, sini kertas prmu! Aku mau menyalinnya!" Bentak salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang. Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Heh! Cupu! Kau ini tuli ya?" Bentaknya sekali lagi.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, tidak perlu menyalin milikku" tanggap Kyuhyun agak sedikit ketakutan.

"Jadi kau sudah berani menentangku hah! Kau tahu kan siapa aku? Kim Heechul! Orang yang paling ditakuti dan disegani semua orang termasuk sunbae dan guru! Belum pernah ada yang berani menentangku! Dan kau! Sudah berani menentangku! Kau mau mati hah!" Teriak garang sambil memegang kerah baju Kyuhyun. Dengan pasrah, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas pr miliknya.

"Bagus!" Kim Heechul mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lalu menempelengnya. Benar-benar terlalu kejam bagi Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun selalu bersabar. Melawan? Kejahilan akan menimpanya.

07.30

07.48

07.59

Teeeeeeettttt...

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua murid yang berada dikoridor mulai berlarian masuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Para guru juga mulai bersiap untuk mengajar.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru yang baru saja masuk ke kelas 2.2, "ketua kelas, kumpulkan pr matematika yang saya berikan kemarin"

"Ne sonsengnim" ketua kelas pun melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan sonsengnim. Ketika semua sudah terkumpul, ia langsung memberikan pada sonsengnim.

"Gomawo" sonsengnim mengangguk lalu menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, ia terlebih dahulu memeriksa pr anak muridnya.

5 menit kemudian..

"Baiklah, pr kalian sudah saya periksa. Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun 100. Tapi apa anda bisa menjelaskan mengapa jawaban kalian, cara menjawab kalian bisa sama persis? Who copied whom?"

"Sonsengnim, Kyuhyun yang menyalin pr saya. Tadi pagi ia memaksa saya untuk mencontekkannya pr saya" dusta Heechul dengan senyum sinis kemenangannya yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk, jika ia menjawab 'tidak' maka Heechul pasti menjahilinya nanti. Ya meskipun hari-harinya berisikan kejahilan Heechul, namun jika begini keadaannya ia bisa mendapat kejahilan yang sangat menyakitkan dan sangat amat teramat memalukan. Tetapi jika ia menjawab 'ya' maka resikonya ia tidak mendapat nilai untuk prnya kali ini. Semoga saja sonsengnim mau memaafkan dan memberinya nilai sedikit untuk hasil jerih payahnya mengerjakan pr semalaman.

"N-ne. Sa-ssaya menyalin punya Heechul" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan terbata-bata. Sudah dipastikan senyum kemenangan Heechul kini melebar.

"Hm~ baiklah. Karena saya lagi baik hati, saya akan memberi nilai 25 untuk pr anda. Jangan ulangi lagi jika anda tidak mau saya beri nilai 0. Anda mengerti Kyuhyun?"

"Ne sonsengnim" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia masih mendapat 25 daripada tidak mendapat nilai sedikit pun.

"Buka halaman 55 dan perhatikan saya menjelaskan! Tidak ada yang sibuk dengan kegiatan yang tidak berguna!" kemudian Sonsengnim menulis materi di papan tulis lalu menjelaskan kepada muridnya. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan serius.

10 menit..

20 menit..

45 menit..

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Kini pusat perhatian tertuju pada arah pintu. Kepala sekolah dan satu murid laki-laki. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi murid baru disini.

"Maaf mengganggu waktunya sebentar Kim Sonsengnim"

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan kepala sekolah" Kim sonsengnim -panggilan untuk guru matematika ini- mempersilahkan kepala sekolah untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada muridnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, saya membawa satu murid lagi untuk kelas ini. Orangtuanya baru saja pindah ke korea. Berteman baiklah dengannya. Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Panggil saja Sungmin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" Lee Sungmin -murid baru itu- membungkuk memberi salam pada teman barunya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada murid baru itu. Laki-laki maupun perempuan tidak berkedip sedikit pun saat melihatnya.

"Ya! Chubi sekali dia. Manis. Aku suka wajahnya"

"Dia namja atau yeoja? Cantik"

"Kyaaaaaaa~ imut sekali diaaaa!"

"Dia terlihat cantik, tetapi kenapa dia memakai celana? Namja berwajah cantik!"

Samar-samar murid baru itu mendengar komentar mereka tentangnya. Ia hanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman kecil sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Saya rasa cukup. Anda bisa kembali mengajar Kim sonsengnim" pamit kepala sekolah, lalu keluar ruangan kelas.

"Diam semuanya!" Teriak Kim sonsengnim mendiamkan murid-muridnya. "Sungmin, anda bisa duduk disana" Kim sonsengnim menunjuk meja kosong disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Kenapa harus duduk disana sih? Nanti kalau dia ketularan kunonya bagaimana?"

"Tidak asyik! Masa dia duduk dengan cupu itu?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar protes dari teman-temannya hanya bisa menunduk. Kim sonsengnim jadi tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun, "Diam! Jangan protes! Memangnya ada meja kosong lagi selain disana hah?" Garang Kim Sonsengnim. Semuanya langsung tertunduk diam. "Anda boleh duduk sekarang" Kim Sonsengnim mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu ya?" Tanya Sungmin setelah sampai di mejanya, disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ne" jawab singkat Kyuhyun.

"Geureu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu berdecak. Kemudian Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan memperhatikan Kim sonsengnim yang sedang menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak ke arah Sungmin, 'dia pasti tidak menyukaiku dan akan mengucilkanku!' Batinnya.

"Kenapa melihatku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengucilkanmu seperti yang lain" ucap Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Sungmin seperti telah membaca pikirannya. Kyuhyun langsung segera fokus pada pelajarannya.

90 menit sudah waktu bergulir, matematika telah usai. "Pr kalian latihan 3, buat masing-masing dan jangan ada yang menyalin"

"Ne sonsengnim. Gamsahamnida"

Kim Sonsengnim telah keluar dari kelas. Heechul, yang duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun, memutar badannya untuk menghadap kebelakang, "hari ini aku lagi baik. Aku tidak akan menjahilimu hari ini. Terimakasih prnya cupu!" Ucap Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Heechul, sok jagoan karena ayahnya pemegang saham terbesar sekolah ini. Sadarkah dia jika dia hanya anak pungut? Anak pungut yang tak dianggap oleh ayah angkatnya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan, ayahnya hanya berakting baik pada Heechul dimuka umum" ucap Sungmin dan hanya Kyuhyun lah yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah lama megenal Heechul sama sekali tidak mengetahui akan hal itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak perlu takut padaku begitu"

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Heh cupu" tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri Kyuhyun, "pr matematika kali ini rumit, kami semua tidak mengerti. Kirimkan jawabanmu nanti pada kami, mengerti? Jika tidak lihat saja besok pagi" ancamnya!

"Ne. Nanti akan kukirimkan"

Sepergi orang itu, "Kim Ryeowook, sebenarnya dia baik. Hanya saja terpengaruh oleh geng yang dipimpin Kim Heechul, ia jadi bejat. Sebenarnya ia bisa menjadi baik lagi jika disekelilingnya orang baik juga, bukan seperti Kim Heechul and the geng. Alasan ia menyuruhmu mengirim jawaban ke semua murid, karena ia akan mengadakan pesta ulangtahun nanti malam. Sweet seventeen. Kau pasti tidak diundang kan?" Sungmin lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun tersentak akan penuturannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia berulangtahun hari ini"

"Karena ia tidak mau kau merusak pestanya, bahkan ia tidak mau menerima ucapan selamat darimu. Ia adalah anak dari konglomerat di Korea Selatan. Perusahaannya tersebar luas di dunia dan terkenal. Kepolosan ternodai. Aku bisa menjamin, suatu saat nanti ia akan berteman denganmu dan akan dilupakan Heechul karena terjadi suatu masalah yang menyangkut Ayah Ryeowook" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"lihat saja nanti!"

"dan kau! Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kau bahkan belum mengenal dengan mereka, tapi kau tahu rahasia mereka yang tidak kuketahui"

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Bukankah aku sudah mengenalkan diri tadi. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" Jawab enteng Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun speechless. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia mau. Sungmin cengengesan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Silahkan kembali ditempat duduk masing-masing" semua murid terkejut dan langsung berlari ke kursi masing-masing. "Buka buku halaman 43." Tanpa basa basi sonsengnim menuliskan beberapa materi dan menjelaskan pada muridnya.

"Eun Bo Mi, guru yang tidak pernah tidak terlambat. Iya kan?" Monolog Sungmin.

"Ne" respon Kyuhyun karena Sungmin seperti bertanya padanya.

"Gila berdandan makanya ia selalu terlambat. Ayolah, meskipun ia berdandan sedemikian rupa hingga mirip Yoons SNSD, murid-murid tidak akan mengencaninya. Apalagi rekan sesama kerjanya, tidak ada yang single. Apa dia ingin merusak rumah tangga orang nantinya?" Lanjut Sungmin, Kyuhyun dibuatnya tercekat akan setiap perkataannya. Sungmin murid baru, kenapa ia bisa tahu secara detail?

Kemudian diantara keduanya hening. Hanya suara sonsengnim yang terdengar.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga saat-saat yang dinanti para murid. Waktunya istirahat. "Pelajaran selesai untuk hari ini, tidak ada tugas rumah untuk kalian. Selamat pagi" sonsengnim keluar kelas terburu-buru. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sungmin benar, ia gila berdandan. Tidak boleh terlambat untuk merias wajahnya.

"Sungmin-ssi" seorang murid perempuan menghampiri Sungmin dengan sikap malu-malunya, "apa kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Tawarnya.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum pada gadis itu, "tidak, terimakasih. Aku membawa bekal hari ini. Mungkin lain kali saja ya. Sekali lagi terimakasih tawarannya" dustanya.

"Ah~ begitu ya. Oke, mungkin lain kali saja" gadis itu tersenyum kaku pada Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

"aku tidak mau ke kantin bersamanya! Dia gadis genit. Jika aku ke kantin bersamanya, bisa dipastikan ia akan bergelayut manja padaku nanti! Menjijikan! Aku tidak mau itu!"

"Darimana kau tahu, jika ia akan seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak berpaling dari bukunya.

"Jelas aku tahu! Dia Lee Sun Kyu! Salah satu anggota geng gadis genit penggoda semua pria. Ya tidak semua sih, kecuali kau. Kau belum tersentuh olehnya. Tapi temanmu yang lain sudah merasakannya!"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkejut, ia menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, "lagi-lagi kau tahu namanya dan wataknya. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Alien? Mata-mata? Atau kau psikopat?"

"Jangan ngawur! Aku ini Lee Sungmin. Murid biasa sepertimu. Jangan beranggapan yang tidak-tidak tentangku" kemudian Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain sejenak. "Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin seperti teman-temanmu?" Tanya Sungmin kembali melihat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada tempat untukku"

"Kantin sekolah ini berarti sempit ya. Kukira sekolah elit ini memiliki kantin yang luas seperti restoran-restoran itu"

"Bukan itu maksudnya. Jangan bahas itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit emosi.

"Baiklah Tuan Cho. Apa kau tidak lapar? Setengah jam kita diberi waktu istirahat"

"Biasanya aku membawa bekal tapi hari ini aku lupa membawa kotak nasiku yang sudah ibuku siapkan tadi" sedih Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau ketinggalan kotak nasi seperti ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri sudah lihat. Berhenti bertanya, kau membuat konsentrasiku terganggu"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kusarankan kau nanti pulang lewat gerbang depan ya, jangan gerbang samping. Aku mau ke kantin dulu, berharap dapat mengenyangkan perutku ini" Sungmin langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

'Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan terbiasa lewat gerbang samping. Atau jangan-jangan' batinnya dan otakmu mulai berpikir keras.

.

.

Other place...

"Ya! Gali lubangnya dalam-dalam! Buruan sebelum penjaga sekolah melihat kita!"

"Ya! Heechul-ah, jangan bicara saja kerjamu itu! Bantu kami juga dong!"

"Kangin-ah, Shindong-ah disini siapa bos kalian hah? Buruan Wookie akan kembali ke sini sebentar lagi. Pastikan yang terjatuh dalam lubang ini si cupu itu! Kalian mengerti?"

"Nde. Dasar tukang ngomel!" Dumel pelan Shindong dan Kangin.

.

.

Back to class..

30 menit berlalu, waktu istirahat telah usai. Bel pun telah berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai berlari berhamburan menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sungmin duduk ditempatnya dengan nafas masih memburu, "hosh.. kau harus mencicipi makanan kantin Kyu! Sedap sekali.. tapi sayang, geng gadis penggoda itu terus menggodaku. Aku benci yang itu! Kupikir mereka sudah minggat dari kantin, mereka seperti penhuni tetap kantin. Selalu disana! Hiiiii~" Sungmin mengeliat geli membayangkan yang baru saja ia alami tadi.

"Itu resikomu!" Respon Kyuhyun yang tidak berpaling dari bukunya.

"kau akan digoda mereka suatu hari nanti. Inget itu Kyu!"

"tidak mungkin"

"kita lihat saja nanti. eh, kau membaca buku apa? Sepertinya seru. Kau tidak berpaling dari buku itu" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"tentang arwah seseorang yang bergentayangan karena ingin menjaga orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengannya"

"benarkah? Apa kau percaya akan hal seperti itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya kemudian menatap Sungmin, "hm.. ntahlah. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Tapi aku pernah merasakan arwah nenekku dirumahnya, kata orang ia belum selesai dengan urusannya. Beberapa bulan kepergian nenekku, kakekku meninggal dan arwah nenekku tidak pernah kurasakan lagi. Apa kakekku yang menjadi urusannya yang belum selesai itu? Apakah arwah seseorang yang belum selesai dengan urusannya akan bergetayangan terus? Bahkan katanya bisa meminjam tubuh orang hidup" Kyuhyun menjelaskan rasa penasaran.

"yah, kau akan tahu itu nanti. sebentar lagi masuk"

Beberapa saat kemudian, guru yang mengajar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka menyiapkan buku pelajaran dan buku tulis. Mereka mendengarkan guru mereka dengan baik, tenang tanpa ada keributan sedikitpun.

.

.

90 menit telah berlalu, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.30, waktunya pulang bagi murid-murid Genie Senior High School. Inilah saat-saat yang paling dinanti, pulang kerumah dan melakukan kemalasan yang bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari penatnya pelajaran hari ini.

"Gamsahamnida sonsengnim" setelah sang guru keluar, penghuni kelas 2.2 terlihat mulai merapikan barang mereka dan satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kyu, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Bo~~" belum selesai menjawab tawaran Sungmin, Ryeowook datang menghampiri Kyuhyun, "sebelum kau pulang, bisakah kau mengajariku sastra tadi? Aku masih kurang mengerti" ucap Ryeowook.

"Gimana ya?"

"tidak perlu takut begitu, kau lihat sendiri aku sedang tidak bersama bosku"

"Baiklah" terima Kyuhyun, "Sungmin-an, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Mungkin lain kali" tolaknya pada tawaran Sungmin tadi.

"Tidak masalah. Ingat pesanku tadi ya. Ryeowook-ssi, aku duluan" pamit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk ditempatnya, Ryeowook duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai membuka buku sastra mereka. Kyuhyun siap untuk mengajari Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan serius, ditengah-tengah saat ia mengajari Ryeowook, "hm~ kenapa kau melamun? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"ah, tidak Kyu. Lanjutkan saja" dustanya. Kyuhyun kembali berbicara layaknya seorang guru.

'Tugasmu Wookie, halangi Kyuhyun untuk pulang sebelum sekolah sepi. Setelah kau menerima pesan dariku baru kalian boleh keluar. Kangin dan Shindong yang akan memastikan sekolah ini benar-benar sepi. Biar penjaga sekolah, aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian paham? Pintu ini sementara waktu akan ditutup dan dialihkan gerbang depan agar hanya Kyuhyun saja yang lewat gerbang samping ini. Hahahaha'

Ddrrrrttt... Ddrrrrttt...

Kyuhyun menghentikan bicaranya setelah melihat Ryeowook merogoh sakunya mengambil handphone. "Eommaku sudah menjemputku Kyu. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Maaf Kyu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja duluan"

"ah ne.. gomawo" Ryeowook segera berlari keluar kelas. Kyuhyun masih ditempatnya membereskan bukunya.

Setelah beres, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ucapan Sungmin 'Jangan lewat gerbang samping, tapi lewatlah gerbang depan'. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak.

.

.

Other place...

"Heechul-ah, sudah sepi. Semua sudah pulang termasuk guru"

"bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan pada Ryeowook. Kalian buka gerbangnya dan hati-hati terhadap jebakan kita"

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Wookie, sini. Balik pohon" panggil Kangin. Ryeowook kemudian menghampiri Heechul, Kangin dan Shindong yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Kyuhyun akan segera turun" lapor Ryeowook.

"Bagus. Setelah kita mendengar semak-semak yang kita pasang diatas lubang terjatuh, kita langsung menggrebek dia. Hahaha.. si cupu itu akan jatuh dan malu!" Kemudian terdengar tawa jahat dari Heechul, Kangin dan Shindong. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"berarti kita tidak perlu mengintip terus, cukup mendengarkan saja" timpal Ryeowook.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Srrreeeeeekkkkk... Buuuuuuuugggggg...

"Kena kau Kyu!"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ Kimeyopta hadir dengan account baru. Account lama terjadi insiden, jadi tidak akan dipergunakan lagi. FF yang diaccount itu fix tidak dilanjutkan. Mari memulai kehidupan baru dengan account baru :D**

**FF yang direncanakan sebulan lalu akan dipublish akhirnya hari ini fix ditayangkan :D**

**Chapter pertama selesai. ****Kependekan? Ini tidak bisa dipanjangkan lagi karena batas pengetikan saya hanya sampai 2000an words saja. Jadi tolong maklumkan ya. Soal tema FF ini, lebih ke arah Friendship, jadi nggak ada yang namanya Romance, yadong dan sebagainya. Hehe.**

**Mungkin kurang jelas ya? Silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers! Jangan jadi siders**** ya****.**

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Pengecut yang Sebenarnya.

.

.

.

_**FF ini murni milik saya**_

_**No plagiat, no bash!**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

.

.

.

"Disaat banyak orang mengucilkanmu, pasti ada 1 orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan membantumu setiap saat. Meskipun ia tak selalu ada disampingmu. CAMKAN ITU!"

**SECRET HELPER**

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Srrreeeeeekkkkk... Buuuuuuuugggggg...

"Kena kau Kyu!"

Heechul beserta anak buahnya lari terburu-buru, ingin cepat-cepat melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk dalam jebakannya.

"Kucing?" Heechul terkejut ketika melihat ke dalam lubang, itu bukan Kyuhyun tapi kucing! "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kucing ini yang masuk dalam jebakan kita? Wookie, kau ini bagaimana? Kau bilang Kyuhyun selalu lewat gerbang samping?"

"Aku tidak bohong kok. Aku selalu melihat Kyuhyun lewat sini. Apa mungkin ada yang mengetahui rencana kita? Tapi siapa? Bukankah penjaga sekolah pergi bersamaku tadi?" Ryeowook tampak tengah berfikir.

"Sial! Kenapa kali ini kita gagal? Kyuhyun bodoh itu harusnya yang masuk ke dalam lubang ini! Bukannya kucing ini!" Geram Heechul.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tahu rencana kita Heechul-ah. Diam-diam dia mengintip kita" timpal Kangin.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak pernah keluar kelas saat istirahat. Kau ingat kan? Kita selalu mengerjainya selalu diwaktu istirahat" jelas Heechul frustasi.

"Mungkin saja. Kan dia punya teman baru, si anak baru itulho" timpal Shindong tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengajak anak baru itu mengerjai Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai ada satu orang pun yang menjadi temannya. Aku benar-benar emosi rencana kita gagal" Heechul memang terlihat emosi, wajahnya berkerut memerah dan kedua tangannya dikepal.

"Geureu. Aku mau pulang dulu. I want to prepare for my party tonight. Kalian jangan lupa datang ya!" Setelah itu Ryeowook meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Tenang saja aku pasti datang, kan banyak makanan" teriak Shindong ketika Ryeowook mulai berjalan menjauh. "Heechul-ah, lebih baik kita pulang. Kita pikirkan jebakan yang akan kita lakukan besok. Cha!" Usul Shindong. Heechul berdecak kesal meninggalkan lubang gagalnya itu. Shindong dan Kangin menyusul dibelakangnya.

_"Hihihi~ rasakan itu!"_

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ditempat yang berbeda..

Setelah beres, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ucapan Sungmin 'Jangan lewat gerbang samping, tapi lewatlah gerbang depan'. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk lewat gerbang depan. Sekali-kali ia lewat gerbang depan, lagian gerbang itu mungkin sudah ditutup oleh penjaga sekolah, pikirnya. Kyuhyun melenggang menuju gerbang depan dan siap menuju rumahnya.

_"Bagus Kyu! Mari gagalkan rencana Heechul and the geng!"_

.

.

Setelah menaiki bis selama 20 menit, Kyuhyun turun tepat dihalte depan apartemennya. Apartemen Kyuhyun terletak di lantai 13, nomor 1307. Setelah memasukkan password dengan benar, Kyuhyun masuk dan disambut oleh ibunya. Kyuhyun ini anak sematawayang, jadi paling disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Eomma, Kyu pulang"

"Kyunnie, makan cepat. Kotak bekalmu ketinggalan tadi kan? Pasti kau lapar kan? Lekas ganti bajumu lalu makan"

"ne eomma"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya 5 menit setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Ia langsung menuju meja makan. Disana, makanan lezat dan ibunya telah menanti .

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja hari ini? Apa temanmu mengerjaimu lagi?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Yah, Heechul menyalin prku lalu berdusta pada guru jika akulah yang menyalin pr miliknya" cerita Kyuhyun sambil menaruh nasi beserta lauk pauknya diatas piringnya.

"Bukankah eomma sudah bilang, laporkan saja pada kepala sekolahmu. Supaya temanmu itu bisa kapok"

"kepala sekolah juga tidak akan berdaya melawan anak pemegang saham terbesar Genie Senior High School. Lagi pula, Heechul sudah berjanji tidak akan menjahiliku hari ini. Terbukti kan, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Geureu. Makan saja yang kenyang. Eomma ada urusan dengan toko butik kita. Apa kau mau titip sesuatu?" Tawar Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, terimakasih eomma. Eomma hati-hati dijalan ne"

"Ne. Eomma pergi dulu ya" lalu Ibu Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya, sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan diri mencium kening anak sematawayangnya itu.

"Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi eomma" rengek Kyuhyun saat dicium.

"Kau anak kecil eomma yang tumbuh remaja. Eomma tidak akan berhenti menciumimu Kyu. Eomma pergi" Ibu Kyuhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menyantap hidangan ibunya.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun merapikan piring kotornya. Mencucinya lalu meletakannya dengan rapi. Biasanya, setelah makan Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Tapi tidak kali ini, ia menyalakan televisi lalu duduk disofa empuk sambil memegang remote televisi. Tidak sengaja ia memencet salah satu channel yang menampilkan adegan bully-membully. Orang yang lebih dewasa membully orang yang lebih muda.

_"Orang yang secara membabi buta membully-mu adalah orang yang paling pengecut! Lawanlah! Tunjukkan keberanianmu! Tunjukkan siapa yang sebenarnya adalah pengecut! LAWAN!" _

Kyuhyun sedikit mencerna apa yang dikatakan di televisi itu. Kemudian ia mematikan televisinya, "melawan tidak ada gunanya. Kau akan dibully lagi lagi dan lagi!" Monolognya sambil menatap tak suka pada televisi. Kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

Dikamar, ia duduk dimeja belajarnya. Membuka kembali buku yang belum sempat ia selesaikan disekolah tadi.

5 menit kemudian...

15 menit kemudian...

25 menit kemudian...

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya, wajahnya tampak berpikir, "benarkah hal semacam itu ada? Aish.. aku harus membeli edisi selanjutnya besok" monolognya.

Setelah berkutat dengan novel miliknya, Kyuhyun mengambil buku pelajaran matematikanya. Bukankah ada pr? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan perkataan Ryeowook tadi, _"Heh cupu! pr matematika kali ini rumit, kami semua tidak mengerti. Kirimkan jawabanmu nanti pada kami, mengerti? Jika tidak lihat saja besok pagi"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, ia harus bersusah payah sendiri sedangkan yang lain bersenang-senang di pesta Ryeowook.

Dooiinngg~

Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya, chat dari Lee Sungmin? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu IDnya? Lalu Kyuhyun membuka chat tersebut.

_**Kyuhyun-an, aku mendapat undangan dipesta Ryeowook. Kau ikut juga ya? Aku butuh jawabanmu segera! Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu IDmu!**_

_**Tidak perlu repot-repot mengajakku. Kau pergi saja sendiri.**_ *Send*

_**Shireo! Kau harus ikut. Aku kan belum mengenal siapapun dikelas. Jam 6 nanti akan kujemput kau diapartemenmu. Okey?**_

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, hanya memandang diam layar handphonenya.

_**Ya! Jawab pesanku!**_

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Tidak sabaran sekali dia, pikirnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membalas chat Sungmin.

_**Baiklah jika kau memaksa. **_*Send*

Tidak ada balasan dari Sungmin. "Memangnya dia tahu apartemenku dimana?" Monolognya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan lagi pada Sungmin.

_**Apa kau tahu apartemenku dimana?**_ *Send*

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu balasan, yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung membalasnya. Kyuhyun melirik jam wekernya, pukul 16.15. Masih sempat mengerjakan pr, pikirnya. Sebelum ia pergi ke pesta Ryeowook, sebaiknya ia selesaikan tugas rumah terlebih dahulu.

Pukul 17.25

Kyuhyun selesai dengan tugas rumahnya. Kemudian ia memotret kertas prnya, "nanti saja kukirimkan. Aku mau mandi dulu" monolognya sambil meletakkan kacamatanya. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian...

25 menit kemudian...

30 menit kemudian...

Cekleeekk...

Kyuhyun selesai dengan urusan mandinya itu. Dengan balutan handuk dipinggang yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun dan rambut acak-acaknya yang memberi kesan seksi. Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jam wekernya, 5 menit lagi Sungmin akan menjemputnya. "Ck, dia tidak akan tepat waktu juga" monolognya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil Hairdryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah sepenuhnya kering, Kyuhyun mengambil kemeja biru kotak-kotaknya kemudian celana dasar hitam. Mengancingkan hingga kancing bagian atas, lalu memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana dan rambut ditata dibelah tengah. Jangan lupa sedikit sentuhan parfum. Kemudian ia mengambil kacamata diatas meja belajarnya. Dan vualaaa jadilah Kyuhyun dengan stylenya yang begitu rapi.

Tingtong... Tingtong...

Kyuhyun menyambar Handphonenya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menuju pintu depan. Tanpa ragu membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu, "Sungmin? Silahkan masuk dulu"

"Tidak tidak tidak, kita harus buru-buru. Kita sudah terlambat"

"Tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun kembali masuk, mencari note yang biasa disimpan ibunya dilaci bawah televisi. Setelah ditemukan, Kyuhyun menulis sebuah pesan lalu kertas note itu ditempel dilayar televisi. Selesai, Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin dan mereka siap berangkat.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan dengan keheningan, Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara, "Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kau tahu apartemenku?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, hanya tebakan yang beruntung" jawabnya enteng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sudah diperbolehkan menyetir mobil? Apa kau sudah memiliki SIM?"

"Tentu saja aku memilikinya. Lagian aku menyetir hanya untuk bepergian dimalam hari. Aku lebih senang naik bis kalau kesekolah, lebih menyenangkan" jelas Sungmin, "kita sampai"

"Sampai? Ini kan bukan daerah rumah Ryeowook" Kyuhyun clingakclinguk melihat sekelilingnya, tepat didepannya tertera LeeFam Boutique.

"Memang bukan. Kita ganti baju dulu. Cha, keluar" Sungmin keluar terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun menyusul.

Mereka masuk ke dalam butik tersebut, seorang pelayannya menghampiri mereka membungkuk hormat. "Tolong buat dia setampan mungkin, kalau perlu lepaskan kacamatanya" perintah Sungmin pada pelayan itu.

"Baik Tuan. Mari ikut saya"

"Tidak ada penolakan Kyu, ikuti saja dia" Sungmin sepertinya mengerti dengan raut penolakan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pasrah mengikuti pelayan butik itu sedangkan Sungmin memilah-memilah baju yang pas buat dirinya sendiri.

1 Make-over berhasil.

Kyuhyun keluar menemui Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya diruang tunggu, "aku~ kurang nyaman dengan ini semua" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti. Kita berangkat" Sungmin langsung merangkul Kyuhyun keluar butik, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborghini putih milik Sungmin. "Kyu, pokoknya nanti kau diam saja ya. Menurut saja padaku. Okey?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya dia bingung, kenapa dia harus diam dan menurut pada Sungmin? Apa dia mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan Heechul biasanya? Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu kok. Aku tulus mengajakmu" cetus Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Sungmin seperti sedang membaca pikirannya -lagi-.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah klasik bernuansa mewah berwarna sapphire blue. Beberapa mobil telah terparkir dipekarangan depan.

"Ayo keluar"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum keluar dari mobil. Dirasa benar-benar siap untuk menghadapi segala cemoohan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke pekarangan belakang dimana pesta Ryeowook digelar. Sejumlah pasang mata melirik orang yang berada disebelah Sungmin.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

"waaaa~ tampan sekali"

Samar-samar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Sungmin hanya menyunggingkan sebelah garis bibirnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau datang. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang karena undangan mendadak" Ryeowook menyambut mereka dengan hangat, "lalu siapa disebelahmu? Aku seperti tidak mengundangnya"

"Ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf mengajaknya tanpa undangan resmi darimu. Perkenalkan, ini adikku, adik kesayanganku, Lee Sung Jin. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian hingga larut malam, jadi~"

"Tidak masalah" potong Ryeowook, "Kau hyung yang baik rupanya. Tinggi kalian cukup jauh berbeda ya?"

"Ya, dia hobby berolahraga sedangkan aku tidak. Makanya dia cepat sekali memanjang"

Ryeowook menggangguk paham, "kulihat-lihat dia sedikit mirip si cupu ya. Ah tidak mungkin dia si cupu itu. Geureu, nikmati pestanya" kemudian Ryeowook meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menyapa tamu lainnya.

"Bukannya kau ada janji mengirim foto prmu ke mereka?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne"

"kirimkan saja sekarang. Daripada nanti setelah pulang dari sini kau lupa mengirimkannya dan besok kau dikerjai oleh mereka" setelah paham akan penjelasan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melakukan yang diperintahkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya. Lalu ia mengirim foto kertas prnya ke seluruh temannya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun memasukkan handphonenya kembali.

"Sudah selesai? Cha, kita nikmati pestanya!" Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun, mengajaknya berbaur dengan yang lain.

_"Terfokus akan pesta, membuat mereka dengan mudahnya menghapus chat dari Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang"_

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, pesta usai. Beberapa tamu mulai meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

"kira-kira eomma marah tidak ya? Ini kan hampir tengah malam" resah Kyuhyun.

"tenang saja. Ibumu tidak akan marah. Bukankah kau sudah meninggalkan pesan tadi?"

"tapi aku tidak menuliskan tujuanku pergi dan jam berapa akan pulang"

"sudah, ibumu tidak akan marah. Aku bisa menjamin itu"

Hening...

Akhirnya, mereka sampai tepat di depan gedung apartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung buru-buru keluar tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikkan badan, "kau lupa bajumu!"

Kyuhyun berlari lagi ke arah mobil Sungmin, "aku sampai lupa. Terimakasih Lee Sungmin"

"ne. kabari aku besok kau dimarahi ibumu atau tidak. Jika tidak, kau harus menraktirku dikantin besok. Ah, iya, kalau bisa besok kau pergi dengan tampang yang seperti ini. kau terlihat tampan"

"akan kupikirkan lagi. Sekali lagi, terimakasih"

Setelah itu, Sungmin menutup jendelanya dan langsung menancap gas. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian mobil Sungmin. "dia pemuda yang misterius"

Kemudian Kyuhyun menaiki lift menuju lantai 13. Setelah lift menunjukkan angka 13, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, jantung Kyuhyun berdebar cepat, bahkan jarinya gemetar saat memasukkan password.

Suasana gelap saat membuka pintu, sepertinya orangtuanya sudah tidur. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyalakan lampu dari handphonenya. Ia tidak mau membangunkan orangtuanya. Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju kamarnya.

Sesampai dikamar, ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya lalu menaruh tas yang berisi bajunya di atas meja. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju cermin. Menatap pantulan bayangan dari cermin itu.

"tapi aku tidak nyaman memakai contact lens, lebih nyaman memakai kacamataku ini. Hm~ mungkin aku akan mengubah tatanan rambutku saja menjadi seperti ini" monolognya didepan cermin. Setelah selesai berbicara didepan cermin, Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya, lalu membereskan buku pelajaran untuk besok dan mencuci kaki dan tangan serta menggosok gigi sebelum tidur.

.

.

Keesokan hari...

"pagi eomma, appa" sapa Kyuhyun di pagi hari. Ayah dan Ibunya telah menanti Kyuhyun untuk sarapan bersama.

"ya! jagoan appa! Rambutmu terlihat berbeda. Kau sedikit terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya" puji Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai gaya rambut yang seperti ini" ya, sepertinya Kyuhyun telah sadar. Rambutnya tidak lagi dibelah tengah seperti dahulu.

"jadi, bagaimana pesta Ryeowook semalam? Menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Ibu Kyuhyun dan beliau terlihat bahagia.

"hm~" anggukan Kyuhyun, "pestanya begitu asyik. Ia mengundang beberapa penyanyi solo. Rumahnya terlihat mewah sekali otomatis pestanya bernuansa mewah"

"jjinja? Berarti anak eomma punya teman sekarang ya. mereka mau mengundangmu ke pesta. Mereka tidak lagi mengucilkanmu, eomma lega mendengarnya"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah, lalu berpikir sejenak. Ia kan tidak mendapat undangan resmi. Lalu ia datang kesana sebagai adiknya Lee Sungmin bukan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Bisakah itu disebut tidak dikucilkan lagi?

"Kyunnie? Kenapa melamun?"

"Ah, aniyo eomma" Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Appa lihat, kau tidak membawa setumpuk bukumu itu Kyu"

"Aku akan ke toko buku hari ini appa. Jika aku membawa buku-buku itu kesana, bisa-bisa aku diteriaki maling. Hehe" canda Kyuhyun, "aku pergi duluan, appa, eomma, nanti ketinggalan bis"

"Hm? Baiklah, eomma antar sampai halte ya" tawar Ibu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menggangguk. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya dan berpamitan pada ayahnya.

"Eh, Annyeong nyonya Cho" Ibu Kyuhyun terkejut saat membuka pintu, ia melihat ada teman Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka. "Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin membungkuk sekali lagi memberi rasa hormat pada Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejutnya ketika menyusul Ibunya ke depan pintu. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini keapartemenku?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Kajja" ajak Sungmin.

"Geureu. Tampaknya eomma tidak jadi mengantarmu ke halte Kyu. Ini bekalmu, habiskan berdua nanti ya. Hati-hati dijalan"

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpamitan, mereka memasuki lift menuju lantai dasar.

"Kenapa kau menjemputku pagi-pagi begini? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Sungmin"

"Yah, daripada aku dikelas sendirian nantinya karena terlalu pagi, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu juga. Makanya aku menjemputmu. Dan keberuntungan lagi bagiku, kau berangkat pagi juga rupanya" jelas Sungmin.

"Dimana rumahmu Sungmin?"

"Mokpo"

"Whaaaaattt?" Teriak kaget Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin sport jantung. "Kau gila, dari Mokpo ke sini memakan waktu 1 jam jika tidak macet. Jika macet, mungkin 3 jam kau baru sampai ke sini"

"Memang. Makanya aku berangkat pagi supaya bis yang kutumpangi tidak terlibat kemacetan. Ssstt.. jangan cerewet!"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun terdiam, ia juga tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Daripada dibaca Sungmin lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin, cengengesan di dalam hati.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di halte. Kyuhyun sibuk clingakclinguk menunggu kedatangan bis, sedangkan Sungmin duduk dengan santainya.

"Kok bisnya belum datang juga sih? Biasanya cepat" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Pecah ban mungkin" tebak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mendelik ke arah Sungmin, "konyol. Bis menuju halte sekolah bukan cuma 1. Kan masih banyak lagi"

"pecah ban semua mungkin. Ahahahaha" sesaat kemudian tawa Sungmin meledak.

"Tidak lucu tahu! Jika setengah 7 aku belum disekolah, bisa habis aku dikerjai oleh mereka"

"mereka tidak akan mengerjaimu. Jika kau dikerjai bahkan dihajar, lawan saja. Mereka akan menyerah nantinya dan tidak akan berani mengerjaimu"

Deg. Seketika jantung Kyuhyun terhenti, kata-kata Sungmin sama seperti yang dikatakan di drama yang tidak sengaja ia tonton kemarin.

"Hey?" Teriak Sungmin, "kenapa melamun?"

"Hah? Siapa yang melamun?" Kyuhyun glagapan setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

06.35, sudah lewat 5 menit dari waktu maksimal Kyuhyun sampai disekolah. Sedaritadi Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri.

"Tidak pegal?" Tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

06.45, belum ada bis yang kunjung datang.

"Sungmin-ah, kita naik taksi saja bagaimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Hm~ tidak mau. Uangku hanya cukup untuk naik bis. Aku lupa membawa uang simpananku Kyu"

"benar juga. Aku juga hanya cukup untuk bis. Berapa lama lagi bisnya datang?" Keluh Kyuhyun -lagi-

"Tunggu saja. Duduk sini" Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut pada Sungmin. Ia duduk disebelah Sungmin.

07.15, Kyuhyun yang awalnya duduk dengan tenang, kini mulai menggoyangkan kaki dengan cepat menandakan kesabarannya telah habis.

"Aish, lama sekali" keluh Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Sabar"

07.45

"Oo, Kyuhyun-ah, itu bisnya datang" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan melompat-lompat senang layaknya anak kecil. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan lemas. Ini 15 menit menjelang masuk, bisa terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan nanti, pasti.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bis lalu mencari kursi yang kosong.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan beroperasi hari ini karena terjadi pecah ban dan sebisa mungkin mengganti dengan cepat. Selagi lagi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini" sesal sopir bis.

Reflek, Kyuhyun langsung melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sepertinya aku selalu beruntung ya" cengir Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih tampak tidak percaya.

"Oh iya, seperti dugaanku semalam kan? ibumu tidak memarahimu" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Tentu saja Ibumu tidak marah. Aku sudah menitipkan pesan pada receptionist untuk Ibumu jika kau pulang larut malam menghadiri pesta Ryeowook" Jelas Sungmin.

"Terimakasih Sungmin-ah. Oh iya, soal traktiran untukmu, lain kali saja ya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Traktiran itu lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda saja semalam. Jangan terlalu dipikir. Kau juga tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu padaku. We're friend, right?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, baru kali ini ada yang mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Sejak SD hingga sekarang, hanya Sungmin yang mau menjadi temannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin. Sungmin membalas senyuman itu.

Bis akhirnya berhenti, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah. Karena 1 menit lagi gerbang itu akan ditutup.

Mereka pun berhasil melewati gerbang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar ditutup. Nyaris sekali. Mereka terus berlari tanpa henti.

Setibanya di depan kelas, Sungmin mendahului Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka bersyukur guru belum mendahului mereka.

"Ya!" Teriak salah satu penghuni kelas yang menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Cupu! Kemana saja kau hah? mana contekan pr matematikanya hah? Kau kan sudah berjanji memberi kami contekan?"

Heechul yang mendengar teriakan kesal temannya itu langsung membalikkan badan untuk melihat aksi apa yang akan diberinya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatapnya bingung, "aku kan sudah mengirim ke kalian semua. Ini" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ponselnya pada temannya itu. Dan disana jelas pesannya telah terkirim keseluruh temannya.

Lawan bicara Kyuhyun itu merogoh sakunya untuk melihat handphone, matanya membulat kaget, "waaaa~ kau benar mengirimkannya. Aigoo, mana sempat lagi aku menyalinnya" sepertinya semalam ia mengambaikan pemberitahuan di hanphonenya.

"Selamat pagi" suara Kim Sonsengnim yang mendadak itu, membuat seluruh murid lari kelabakan. "Ketua kelas, kumpulkan pr matematika kalian, cepat"

Semua murid menunduk ketakutan, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Saat ketua kelas mengumpulkan kertas pr pada Kim Sonsengnim, tangannya terlihat gemetaran.

"Gomawo. Hm, kenapa gemetaran begitu? Sakit?" Tanya Kim Sonsengnim dan ketua kelas itu hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi?"

"Errr~ itu sonsengnim. Emm~"

"Kalau bicara yang jelas. Itu ini itu ini!" Kim sonsengnim terlihat agak kesal. "Duduklah, terlalu lama!"

Setelah ketua kelas itu duduk, Kim Sonsengnim mulai memeriksa kertas pr mereka. "Baru kali ini saya memeriksa pr kalian tidak sampai 2 menit. Cho Kyuhyun 100, ambil."

"Ne" Kyuhyun mengambil kertas prnya.

"Lee Sungmin, 75. Tingkatkan lagi ya"

"Ne" gantian Sungmin yang mengambil kertas pr miliknya.

"Yang lain, jelaskan mengapa kalian tidak membuat pr?" Kim Sonsengnim terlihat kesal. "Lee Sun Kyu, coba jelaskan!"

"semalam Ryeowook mengadakan pesta sweetseventeen dirumahnya hingga tengah malam. Kemudian, Heechul menyuruh Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengirimkan pr nya kepada kami karena dia satu-satunya yang tidak diundang. Eh, ternyata ia mengirim waktu kami berpesta, jadi kudelete saja pesan darinya. Mengganggu saja Kyuhyun itu. Begitu ceritanya..." jelas Lee Sun Kyu tanpa terkontrol, "eh, aku keceplosan" sadarnya. Lee Sun Kyu adalah satu-satunya murid yang paling jujur akibat keceplosannya yang tidak disengaja.

"Terimakasih Lee Sun Kyu atas penjelasannya. Pada jam istirahat nanti kalian harus membersihkan toilet dan aula! Jangan ada yang berani kabur, saya akan selalu mengawasi kalian. Mengerti?"

"ne sonsengnim" respon lemah seluruh murid -kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-

_"Bukankah rencanaku berhasil kali ini?"_

_._

Saat jam istirahat tiba, semua murid yang tidak mengerjakan pr akan melaksanakan hukuman dari Kim sonsengnim. Sebagian dari mereka bedsecak kesal pada Kyuhyun termasuk Heechul and the geng.

Di dalam kelas hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat sedih, jelas tergambar dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih Kyu. Itu bukan salahmu juga, salah mereka yang menyuruhmu seenak jidat mereka. Cha, keluarkan bekalmu. Aku lapar, ingin segera mencicipi kimbab milik ibumu" ucap Sungmin seenak perutnya.

"Kimbab? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ibuku membawa kimbab hah?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

"Hah? Aku benar lagi ya? Berarti aku memang selalu beruntung" cengir Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Lalu, ia mengambil kotak bekal. Saat ia membukanya, dan vualaaa, tebakan Sungmin memang benar. Ibunya membawakannya kimbab. Kemudian Sungmin langsung mencomot kimbab milik Kyuhyun tanpa seizin Kyuhyun. Ternyata dia rakus juga, pikirnya. Diruang kelas yang kosong ini, mereka menikmati kimbab bersama.

.

.

Toilet Pria..

"Sialan cupu itu!" Geram Heechul sambil membanting alat pel yang ia pegang.

"Kita tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Salah kita juga sih mengabaikan pesannya" bela Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, jangan membelanya! Kangin-ah, Shindong-ah hari ini kita laksanakan rencana M! Kau ikut tidak Ryeowook?"

"Rencana M? Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak tega melihatnya nanti. Bisa-bisa airmataku mengalir deras" jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Dasar cengeng! Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengajak Kyuhyun ketempat biasa, setelah itu pulanglah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis, menjijikkan!" Perintah Heechul.

"Okey" respon singkat Ryeowook.

"Kita bertiga harus bersiap setelah pulang sekolah!"

"aku tidak sabaran lagi! Cupu itu akan habis hari ini!" Ucap Shindong bersemangat dan disambut gelak tawa jahat Heechul dan Kangin.

.

.

Back to class, dimana hanya ada 2 orang namja yang sedang menikmati kimbab.

"Yah tinggal satu. eommamu buatnya ganjil sih" keluh Sungmin. Ih, bukannya berterimakasih, malah ngeluh.

"Habiskanlah. Aku kenyang. Lagian dirumah aku sering makan ini"

"Jjinja? Waaaaa~" riang Sungmin. Ia langsung memasukkan kimbab ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya lalu menelannya. Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi lucu temannya itu.

"Kyu, kau masih ingat kata-kataku tadi kan? Jangan lupakan perkataanku tadi! Ini penting untukmu nanti"

"Aku akan mengingatnya" respon Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Aku serius ini. Jangan diremehkan!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, siswa-siswi yang mendapat hukuman dari Kim Sonsengnim mulai berdatangan ke kelas. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah, keluhan pun banyak keluar dari bibir mereka. Keluhan mereka bertambah keras ketika tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengistirahatkan diri atau membeli minuman dingin di kantin. Ya, mereka selesai membersihkan toilet dan aula 3 menit sebelum bel masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

.

.

Pukul 14.30, tidak terasa waktu untuk pulang telah tiba. Sorak kegirangan terdengar dari kelas 2.2. Bahkan mereka sampai ditegur oleh guru yang mengajar. Bagaimana tidak mereka begitu girang? Setelah lelah membersihkan toilet dan aula, lalu disambung 2 pelajaran exact yang menyusahkan otak, akhirnya waktu pulang tiba.

Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin terlihat buru-buru. Mereka bertiga lah yang keluar duluan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas namun dihadang Ryeowook, "stop! Sungmin-ah, errrr~ Kyuhyun-ah, temani aku ke toko buku yuk. Kau kan yang paling mengerti tentang buku, apalagi novel. Temani aku ya, ini untuk kado sepupuku"

"kalau gitu, aku duluan ya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook" setelah berpamitan, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Hm, kebetulan aku juga kesana. Kita pergi sekarang?" Ajak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menggangguk. Mereka pergi bersama keluar sekolah.

.

Ditengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun terlihat clingakclinguk seperti orang bingung, "kenapa lewat sini? Sepi sekali"

Suasana jalan yang mereka lewati memang sepi, bahkan kendaraan bermotor maupun sepeda tidak lewat sama sekali sejak mereka masuk ke wilayah ini.

"Karena disini bebas polusi, aku tidak suka asap kendaraan" Ryeowook memperlambat langkahnya, lalu berhenti membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri.

"bukankah jalan ini terlalu jauh?" Tanya Kyuhyun tapi tidak mendapat respon. Kemudian ia berhenti dan menoleh ke samping. Tidak ada Ryeowook. Lalu ia membalikkan badan, ia melihat Ryeowook berlari ke arah mereka datang tadi.

Kyuhyun ikut berlari, "aaaa" teriaknya kaget, tiba-tiba muncul Shindong dan Kangin di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berbalik ke arah sebaliknya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Heechul juga berdiri didepannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, ketakutan. Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak tubuh Shindong.

"Hai cupu!" Sapa Heechul sinis, ia memberikan kode pada dua anak buahnya itu. Shindong dan Kangin langsung memegangi kedua tangan Kyuhyun, membekapnya agar tidak melawan. "Rasakan ini cupu!"

Buaaaaggghhh.. Buuuaaaaaggghh...

Pukulan bertubi-tubi didapat Kyuhyun tepat dibagian perutnya, lalu satu pukulan tepat mengenai sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Heechul-ah, gantian kami ingin menikmatinya juga!" Pinta Kangin dan Shindong.

"Silahkan!" Heechul akhirnya berhenti memukuli Kyuhyun. Shindong dan Kangin langsung saja membanting tubuh Kyuhyun ke aspal. Mereka menendang tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tidak memberi perlawanan. Hanya suara kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Stop. Sudah cukup. Biarkan dia terkapar disini. Aku sudah cukup puas" perintah Heechul, "ayo kita pergi" tanpa disengaja, mereka menginjak kacamata Kyuhyun yang terjatuh tadi hingga pecah.

Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat kepergian Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Sungmin,_ "__Jika kau dikerjai bahkan dihajar, lawan saja. Mereka akan menyerah nantinya dan tidak akan berani mengerjaimu"_

Kemudian, dengan bersusah payah, sakit yang bersarang disekujur tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit. Ia melihat kaleng bekas dihadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menendang kaleng itu.

Tuuukkk..

Kaleng itu mengenai tepat dikepala Heechul. Spontan, amarah Heechul naik lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah berdiri seperti menantang mereka.

"Ya! Kau pengecut! Jika kau ingin memukuliku lagi, kemari! Aku akan melawanmu!" Tantang Kyuhyun. Heechul and the geng kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau menantangku hah?" Tantang balik Heechul.

Tanpa basabasi Kyuhyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya dan buuaaaagghhh~ satu pukulan tepat mengenai sudut bibir Heechul. "Itu untuk kau PENGECUT!"

Shindong dan Kangin yang melihat bosnya ditinju oleh Kyuhyun, tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Mereka harus membalasnya. Mereka siap melayangkan tinjuan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar ketika tinjuan yang mereka layangkan itu datang ke arahnya. Lalu Kyuhyun melihat ada pecahan kaca didekat ia berdiri. Ia mengambil pecahan kaca yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan pastinya cukup tajam. Dengan berani ia membekap tubuh Heechul dan menodongkan pecahan kaca tepat dileher Heechul.

"Kalian mendekat, bos kalian akan mati ditanganku!" Ancaman dari Kyuhyun. Shindong dan Kangin langsung membeku ditempat. Mereka tidak berani berbuat sesuatu, karena ini menyangkut nyawa bos mereka.

"Kuperingatkan kalian bertiga! Kalian kira, Kyuhyun cupu tidak berani melawan kalian hah?" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan garang, "selama ini aku cukup bersabar dengan kalian! Kali ini tidak ada kesabaran untuk kalian lagi! Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian jika kalian berani menyentuhku lagi! Aku tidak main-main!" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan bagian runcing dari pecahan kaca itu keleher Heechul.

"Ck, apakah kau terserang penyakit jiwa Kyu?" Tanya remeh Heechul.

"Ya, aku gila jika tidak membunuhmu Kim Heechul!" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Shindong dan Kangin masih membeku diam menyaksikan perang mulut Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Heechul sangat terkejut, "kau memang gila! Lepaskan aku!" Pinta Heechul dengan nada sedikit ketakutan. Kyuhyun melempar Heechul dari ke arah Shindong dan Kangin. Lalu seketika ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mereka langsung melarikan diri. Betapa ketakutannya mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian mereka tatapan nyalang. Ia menyambar kasar tasnya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

_"Kau berhasil Kyu. Merekalah pecundang yang sebenarnya. Selamat datang ke dunia barumu!"_

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 is coming. Akakakak XD**

**Penasaran dengan Sungmin? Sama saya juga XD**

**Tenang saja, semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan kalian bakal terjawab chapter depan.**

**Chapter depan itu chapter terakhir ya *rencananya sih**

**Thanks to reader yang sudah membaca chapter kemarin, thanks to siders dan thanks to ADL yang jadi editor chapter ini XD**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yah ^^**

**Gomawo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Actually, Who are You?

.

.

.

_**FF ini murni milik saya**_

_**No plagiat, no bash!**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

.

.

.

"Disaat banyak orang mengucilkanmu, pasti ada 1 orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan membantumu setiap saat. Meskipun ia tak selalu ada disampingmu. CAMKAN ITU!"

**SECRET HELPER**

Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dengan terhuyung-huyung. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Kyuhyun bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu, ia tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Ia sempat memencet bel sebelum akhirnya terduduk dilantai.

Cekleek..

"Ne? Tidak ada orang" Kyuhyun mendengar suara, tapi itu bukan suara Ibunya. Suara pria. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke ka~, "astaga, hyung! Kau kenapa? Ahjumma, ahjumma!" Teriak panggil pria itu memanggil Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ada ap~ astaga Kyuhyun! Kau kenapa nak?" Ibunya tidak kalah panik. Ibu Kyuhyun dan pria yang memanggil Ibu Kyuhyun tadi, membopong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Mereka membopong dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa.

"Kibum, ambil cepat kotak p3k" pria yang dipanggil Kibum itu langsung melesat mengambil kotak p3k sesuai suruhan Ibu Kyuhyun. Kibum kembali dengan cepat setelah mengambil kotak p3k. Ibu Kyuhyun langsung segera mengobati luka di sudut bibir anaknya itu, "tahan sebentar ya Kyu"

"aaauuuwww~" jerit kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Selesai. Sekarang jelaskan pada eomma, kenapa wajahmu sampai lebam begini? Siapa yang menghajarmu?"

"apa orang itu membully-mu hyung?" Tanya Kibum, Ibu Kyuhyun langsung melirik Kibum lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya yang sama seperti Kibum.

"Aniyo eomma. Kyu terpeleset jatuh dari tangga" dusta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Luka jatuh dari tangga tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ada luka lebam di keningmu, tapi ini tidak ada" analisa Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap sebal Kibum, sepupunya itu. Sepupunya memang pintar, tapi disituasi begini malah masih sempat menganalisa segala.

"Ne, yang dikatakan Kibummie benar. Kyu bukan jatuh dari tangga, tapi di bully Heechul eomma" jelasnya dengan suara kecil, "tapi eomma tidak perlu khawatir, mereka tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi"

"Heechul hyung itu benar-benar tidak berprikemanusiaan sekali!" Cetus kesal Kibum.

"Eomma tidak bisa biarkan ini. Eomma harus laporkan kepala sekolah, eomma tidak tahan anak kesayangan eomma ini terluka lagi"

"Jangan eomma. Kyu tidak mau terlibat masalah lebih dalam. Biarkan saja eomma, Kyu kan sudah bilang mereka tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Ibu Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menurut keinginan anaknya itu, "baiklah, eomma tidak akan laporkan kepala sekolah. Tapi ingat, jika mereka menghajarmu sampai begini, kau harus lawan. Eomma tidak mau kau terluka seperti ini lagi. Kau mengerti Kyu?" Nasihat Ibu Kyuhyun langsung dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun, "Bummie, bantu hyungmu ke kamar"

"Ne ahjumma. Kajja hyung" Kibum langsung membantu Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membopongnya ke kamar. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan tajam, sepertinya akan terjadi perang dunia antara saudara.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kibum mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya, "Bummie, aish" kesalnya tiba-tiba.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu pada eomma? Seharusnya tadi kau mengiyakan saja ucapanku! Aku tahu kau pintar. Tapi jangan berlebihan!"

"Ini demi kesejahteraan hidupmu hyung. Kau mau ditekan terus nantinya. Seharusnya biarkan ahjumma bertindak! Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kubiarkan ahjumma bertindak!" Balas Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mau eomma ikut campur Bummie. Ah, sudahlah. Aku lagi malas berdebat denganmu!"

"begitu dong. Jangan memulai perdebatan yang tidak berguna ini. Cha, mana pspmu? Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya. Seharusnya benda itu jadi milikku saja" ucap Kibum sambil membuka-buka laci meja. "Dimana kau menaruhnya?" Kibum kesal karena tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Didalam lemari pakaian"

Kibum berdecak kesal, pantas saja tidak ada di setiap laci. Ternyata ia menyembunyikan di lemari pakaian. "Kau sinting menaruh benda ini di lemari" kesal Kibum.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga darimu supaya tidak kau ambil diam-diam. Aku tahu, kau sudah ke kamarku tadi kan? Kau sudah membuka laci belajarku"

"sok tahu!" Cetus Kibum sambil membuka lemari pakaian milik Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh! Kunci laciku berpindah dari laci pertama ke laci terakhir. Kau pikir aku tak tahu hah?" Dumel Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengomel pada Kibum tak pernah hilang. Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Setelah mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya Kibum menemukan disudut lemari paling bawah. "Hyung, kau punya jas baru ya?" Mata Kibum tak sengaja menangkap jas masih terlihat baru.

"Ne. Wae?"

Kibum mengambil jas itu, melihat ke kerah belakang bagian dalam untuk melihat siapa yang membuat jas ini, "LeeFam Boutique? Butik itu bukannya sudah lama ditutup ya? Konon katanya pemilik butik itu bangkrut. Bahkan tokonya tidak pernah dijual dan tidak pernah ditempati lagi. Mereka bilang tempat itu berhantu" jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung mendelik kaget.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ya aku pernah jalan melewati pertokoan sekitar butik itu" Kibum mengembalikan jas ke tempatnya dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, "aku pernah bertanya pada salah satu toko dan mereka menceritakan begitu"

"Tapi 2 hari lalu aku kesana. Mereka melakukan make-over padaku. Ah, tidak mungkin. Kapan terakhir kali kau ke sana?"

"sekitar seminggu yang lalu lah" jawab Kibum. Semua penjelasan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Benarkah itu? Atau sepupunya ini mengarang cerita saja? Benar-benar misterius.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan hyung. Itu kan hanya mitos orang sekitar butik itu"

"Apakah kau tahu pemilik butik itu?" Tanya serius Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk tanpa berpaling dari layar psp.

"Nugu?"

"Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee pastinya Hyung" jawab Kibum enteng. Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Kibum. Ia bertanya serius malah dijawab dengan candaan. Kesal? Tentu. Kyuhyun langsung merebut psp yang ada ditangan Kibum lalu memainkannya sendiri. Membiarkan Kibum dengan rengekan tak jelasnya itu.

.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Memikirkan kembali kejadian yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini.

"Kerasukan roh apa ya aku tadi bisa melawan Heechul begitu? Sampai lari ketakutan begitu" monolognya geli membayangkan ekspresi ketakutannya Heechul and the geng.

"Lalu, Kibum tadi, benar tidak ya yang dia katakan?" Monolognya. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak mungkin! Kapan-kapan aku akan menanyakan itu pada Sungmin"

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kaca. Kemudian ia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa agar keren, pikirnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan berubah besok. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Selama ini aku tak menyadari jika sebenarnya aku tampan sekali. Yaish, tapi masih untung kemarin aku tidak digodain cewek-cewek genit. Hm~ apakah aku harus mengencani salah satu dari mereka?" Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng, "apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh mengencani wanita sebelum kau menamatkan sekolah menengah atasmu! Ingat itu!" Dialognya bersama pantulan bayangan kaca. Itulah kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelum tidur. Berdialog tidak jelas dengan bayangannya sendiri di kaca.

.

.

Keesokan harinyaa..

"Pagi appa, pagi eomma" sapa Kyuhyun dengan riang. Berbeda seperti yang biasanya, pagi ini Kyuhyun begitu riang.

"Woaaaaa~ anak appa tampan sekali. Anak appa sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Goda Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo appa. Kyu tidak sedang jatuh cinta"

"Jadi, hal apa yang membuatmu merubah gayamu seperti ini? Ah, mana kacamatamu? Apakah kau bisa melihat jauh nantinya?"

Kyuhyun melirik Ibunya sekilas, lalu tersenyum, "kejadian kemarin lah yang membuatku begini. Ah, kacamataku pecah. Kyu sudah memakai contact lens untuk membantu penglihatan" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kejadian apa? Ayo, ceritakan pada appa. Bahkan semalam kau tidak mau menjelaskan luka dibibirmu itu" semalam Kyuhyun memang tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Ayahnya. Ini hanya rahasia antara Ibu dan anak saja.

"Ah, luka ini. Karena aku bercium~"

"Apaaa?" Belum selesai Kyuhyun menjelaskan, Ayah Kyuhyun langsung memotong penbicaraan, "kau sudah berciuman dengan wanita? Siapa wanita yang kau cium hah? Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Ayah Kyuhyun langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Ibu Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian ini hanya cekikikan kecil.

"Appa! Sakit" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak ayahnya, "aku tidak mencium wanita, appa. Aku mencium dinding. Waktu disekolah, aku bercanda dengan temanku. Tanpa sengaja ia mendorongku dan membuatku berciuman dengan dinding" jelas Kyuhyun manyun.

"Ah, appa kira kau sudah berciuman dengan wanita"

Kyuhyun melahap sarapannya dengan bibir di monyongkan. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun berciuman dengan wanita. Wanita aja tidak mau mendekatinya dulu, pikirnya.

"Kyu, apa temanmu yang kemarin akan menjemputmu lagi?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ntahlah eomma. Tapi aku akan menunggunya. Jika tepat pukul 07.15 dia tidak kesini, berarti dia tidak menjemputku. Memangnya kenapa eomma?"

"Ini" Ibu Kyuhyun menunjukkan 2 kotak bekal, "satu untukmu, satu lagi untuk temanmu itu. Eomma suka wajahnya itu, lucu menggemaskan"

"eheeemm~" Ayah Kyuhyun berdehem, menandakan ada ketidaksukaan dalam ucapan Ibu Kyuhyun, "jangan macam-macam yeobo!" Ancam lembut Ayah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan ibunya tertawa kecil bersama.

06.45, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Sungmin. Bahkan pesan yang ia kirim ke Sungmin tidak di balas, bahkan tidak di bacanya.

07.15, masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari Sungmin. "Apa dia sudah disekolah ya? Aku pergi sekarang saja" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu berpamitan pada Ibunya dan langsung berangkat sekolah.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia dicegat oleh penjaga sekolah. "Anak baru ya?" Tanyanya dan Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Anda lupa dengan saya?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ah, murid kelas 2.2 yang suka dibully oleh Heechul itu? Waaaa~ kau berubah drastis. Aku sampai tidak mengenalmu"

"Jeongmal? Gamsahamnida. Kalau begitu saya ke kelas dulu. Selamat bekerja" setelah berpamitan, Kyuhyun melenggang menuju kelasnya. Di koridor, banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang menatapnya. Ada yang memujinya, ada yang mengira ia anak baru bahkan masih ada yang tidak suka dengannya.

Di depan kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Heechul and the geng. Heechul menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, "Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucapnya pelan saat melihat nametag. Mengetahui itu Kyuhyun yang mengancam membunuhnya, Heechul langsung balik arah.

"Ya, Heechul-ah, kantin kan kesana!" Teriak Shindong.

"Tidak jadi, aku mau ke toilet" balas Heechul yang semakin berjalan jauh. Shindong dan Kangin menyusul Heechul, sedangkan Ryeowook masih tetap dalam posisinya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau bukannya yang datang ke pestaku dengan Sungmin itu kan? Lee Sung Jin" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku memang datang ke pestamu sebagai Lee Sung Jin adik Sungmin bukan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ck, benar kan tebakanku. Geureu, aku suka penampilanmu" ucap Ryeowook lalu pergi menyusul Heechul dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu, jeritan para gadis begitu terdengar keras. Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa pria tampan tinggi berkulit putih yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu? Seolah tak menghiraukan jeritan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ternyata sudah ada Sungmin disana.

Jeritan itu tak terdengar ketika Kyuhyun duduk ditempatnya, kini para gadis itu berbisik-bisik tak jelas yang masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun.

"Itu kan cupu! Kerasukan roh apa dia bisa berubah style begitu?"

"tapi bagaimanapun juga, dengan berubahnya style Kyuhyun, kelas kita terlepas dari ketidakmodern-an"

Mereka aneh, pikir Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ah, aku menunggumu daritadi. Kenapa kau tidak ke apartemenku? Kau juga tidak membaca pesanku"

"mian, aku kesiangan dan aku lupa membawa handphone. Jadi kalau tidak cepat-cepat kemari, aku bisa terlambat masuk sekolah. Kau merindukanku ya?"

"ck, apa-apaan kau ini! Siapa yang merindukanmu? Ini dari eomma" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dikhususkan untuk Sungmin dari Ibunya.

"Untukku? Baik sekali ibumu. Sampaikan terimakasihku ya untuk ibumu"

"Shireo! Kau sendiri yang harus mengucapkannya. Hari ini kau main kerumahku saja, atau kau bisa menginap malam ini dirumahku. Besok kan hari Minggu. Mau ya?" Tawar Kyuhyun sambil memohon.

"Gimana ya?" Sungmin tampak berpikir keras.

"Mau ya? Please" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang biasa ia gunakan waktu kecil untuk memohon.

"Kau tidak cocok menatapku seperti itu! Baiklah, aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini. Lagian, dirumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa"

"Memangnya orangtuamu kemana? Saudaramu? Adikmu? Hyungmu?"

"Aku anak tunggal. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal" jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, maafkan aku"

"tidak apa-apa. Kyu, apakah ini kimbab yang kemarin?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Asyik! Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat memakannya"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi kabar eomma kalau Sungmin akan menginap"

"Jangan! Tidak perlu. Berikan ibumu kejutan. Bukankah ibumu senang padaku. Menggemaskan, iya kan?" Ceplos Sungmin.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ini dikotakmu ada tulisannya. Coba baca" Kyuhyun langsung membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, segitu berlebihan ibunya. "Kyu, apa yang kau rasakan setelah dihajar Heechul? Apa kau bertekad tidak akan takut padanya?"

"Yah begitulah, tidak seharusnya aku takut dan terus-terusan ditindas. Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu aku dipukuli Heechul?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bibirmu. Selain Heechul siapa yang seenak jidat memukulmu? Iyakan? Oh iya, meskipun mereka tidak membully-mu, tak akan lama lagi mereka menemukan mangsa lagi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anggotanya sendiri. Ajak dia jadi teman kita, okey?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti. Sebentar lagi masuk, keluarkan bukumu" Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Sungmin berbicara, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing. Guru yang mengajar kelas 2.2 pun telah masuk ke dalam kelas. Pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

180 menit berlalu, waktu mereka belajar telah selesai. Waktu istirahat tiba. Semua siswa bersorak gembira.

"Akhirnya, makaaaannn!" Sorak Sungmin dengan riang. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sungmin langsung mencomot kimbab buatan Ibu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sungmin yang ke kanakan itu, "kau ini rakus rupanya"

Plaaakkk..

Satu pukulan melayang dipunggung Kyuhyun, "akhu bhukhan rakhus, thapi laphar" ucap Sungmin dengan mulut penuh kimbab.

"Aauuwww~ telan dulu baru bicara. Sakit lah" Kyuhyun memegang punggungnya yang dipukul Sungmin tadi.

Tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook masuk ke kelas sendirian dengan wajah ditekuk seperti itu. Ryeowook membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan memasukkannya di dalam tas. Lalu setelah selesai membereskan, ia menyandang tasnya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi.

"Ryeowook-ah" panggil Kyuhyun, "kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu Kyu!" Jawab ketus Ryeowook. Ryeowook langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia? Sakit kah?"

"dia tidak sakit. Mungkin ada sedikit masalah dirumahnya" Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya dan masih dalam posisi menikmati kimbab.

"Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi kasihan padanya. Kenapa dia betah bersama Heechul. Ah, iya, kemarin Ryeowook tidak ikut memukuliku, hanya Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak ikutan ya?"

"ck, bertiga saja kau terluka seperti ini. Lebam dimana-dimana. Apalagi berempat, mungkin kau tidak disini. Dirumah sakit!" Ucap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam Sungmin. "Ryeowook itu tidak tegaan, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dihajar habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya, dia akan menangis Kyu. Makanya dia lari" jelas Sungmin. "Habis"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Jauh dalam pikirannya, ia membenarkan yang dikatakan Sungmin. "Ya! Kau memang rakus. Habis duluan" ledek Kyuhyun.

"sekali lagi kau bilang aku rakus, ini yang kau dapat" Sungmin menunjukkan kepala tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Nih kalau berani, silahkan" Kyuhyun memberikan pipi kanannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menempelengnya. Kyuhyun mencibir Sungmin sebagai ledekannya pada Sungmin, "aku tahu kau juga tidak tega padaku. Karena kau mencintaiku. Ya kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Apaaaaa? Kau gila? Aku normal! Bukan guy!"

Tawa Kyuhyun langsung meledak, "menggodamu ternyata menyenangkan ya. Pipimu langsung memerah gitu. Ahahahahaha"

"tidak lucu Kyu!" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang dipoutkan sedemikian rupa. Bukannya berhenti, tawa Kyuhyun malah menjadi-jadi.

.

Istirahat telah usai, penghuni kelas 2.2 telah masuk kembali dan duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing. Siap untuk belajar.

15 menit kemudian, guru yang seharusnya mengajar, tidak kunjung datang. Ketua kelas langsung keluar menuju kantor untuk mencari guru yang seharusnya mengajar dikelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketua kelas kembali ke kelas, "wali kelas kita pergi, jadi kalian belajar sendiri dahulu" semuanya langsung bersorak senang. Mereka langsung membuat kelompok-kelompok.

Shindong dan Kangin menghampiri Heechul di mejanya. Raut Shindong dan Kangin kelihatan seperti sedang marah. Mereka berdiskusi tepat di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih dapat mendengar yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ayah Ryeowook bangkrut. Bagaimana ini? Kudengar perusahaan yang tersebar itu juga ditutup. Rumah Ryeowook, mobil dan toko elektronik mereka disita oleh bank" Shindong membuka pembicaraan.

"Kasihan sekali Wookie. Tinggal dimana mereka nanti? Mereka tidak punya apa-apa" ucap Kangin.

"Kasihan? Seharusnya jangan dikasihani. Keluarkan dia. Kita tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Dia sudah miskin!" Ucap Heechul serius. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata terkejut. Mereka hanya berteman dengan Ryeowook jika sedang diatas saja? Apa mereka mau mengucilkan Ryeowook? Lalu membully-nya? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Mereka akan seperti itu. Membuatnya sepertimu dahulu. Kau harus melindunginya" bisik Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar.

"Kau membaca pikiranku lagi! Kau ini siapa sih sebenarnya? Bocah misterius" bisik balik Kyuhyun.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, bodoh!" Bisik Sungmin dan menekankan kata 'bodoh' pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam tak membalas apa-apa, Sungmin selalu menjawab seperti itu. Padahal yang diinginkan Kyuhyun bukan itu.

.

Pukul 14.30, Waktunya bagi siswa-siswi Genie Senior High School untuk pulang. Waktunya bermalas-malasan.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Ryeowook terlebih dahulu?" Usul Kyuhyun.

"Boleh. Kasihan mereka kepanasan disana" ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Hah?"

"Mungkin" sambung Sungmin cengengesan. Setelah beres merapikan barang-barang ke dalam tas. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun siap untuk keluar kelas.

"Oppa?" Tiba-tiba ada yang mencegat saat mereka diambang pintu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahu.

"Oppa mau pulang ya? Pulang bareng kita yuk" ajak salah satu dari mereka.

"Huh? Pulang bareng? Mian, kami belum mau pulang, kami mau kerumah Ryeowook" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook oppa? Oppa yang miskin itu?"

"hush! Jangan asal bicara! Kalian masih kelas 1, tahu apa urusan kelas 2 hah?" Geram Kyuhyun.

"Tapi memang benar kok" ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu dibenarkan yang lain.

"Diam! Lebih baik kalian pulang sana! Mulut kotor!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Cih, tampan-tampan tapi pemarah! Kajja kita pergi dari orang tak tahu diri ini" rombongan yeoja yang kecentilan itu pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya! Kalian itu yang tak tahu diri! Dasar yeoja murahan!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak diam saja sih? Kalau kau diam kan tidak jadi panjang begini urusannya" ucap Sungmin. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka sampai digerbang depan sekolah, "kau tunggu sini, kuambil mobilku dulu" Sungmin langsung berlari kembali ke dalam menuju area parkir.

"Whaaatt? Anak itu benar-benar ingin pamer padaku" ucap Kyuhyun iri.

Tak selang berapa lama, mobil lamborghini putih milik Sungmin tiba di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masuk setelah diizinkan masuk oleh Sungmin.

"Kau bilang mobil ini digunakan untuk malam hari. Kenapa kau membawanya ke sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? Aku kesiangan Kyu. Jadi daripada aku lebih telat lagi karena menunggu bis, jadi kubawa saja. Kau iri ya padaku?" Goda Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak. Ngapain aku iri padamu" elak Kyuhyun. Padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengiyakan yang diucapkan Sungmin. Ayahnya tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk menyetir sendiri. Padahal ia sudah mahir, hanya saja belum memiliki SIM. Mungkin itu penyebabnya.

Hening...

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, rumah Ryeowook. Mereka melihat Ryeowook duduk sendirian diatas koper di depan gerbang. Digerbang itu tertulis 'Rumah Ini Disita oleh Bank'.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook, "Kim Ryeowook" panggil Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia langsung berdiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Ryeowook langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, "mian, dulu aku ikut menyakitimu. Aku tidak tahu kalau sakit yang kau terima sesakit ini" ucap Ryeowook dengan suara hampir menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook, "apa mereka kemari sebelum kami?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk, "mereka menghinaku didepan orangtuaku. Aku malu Kyu. Orangtuaku pasti terluka juga" ternyata sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai, Heechul and the geng sudah duluan menemui Ryeowook. Mereka kejam! Menghina Ryeowook dan keluarganya.

"Lalu dimana orangtuamu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka pergi mencari kontrakan terdekat"

"Ah, kalian tinggal diapartemenku saja sementara. Setelah itu baru kita cari kontrakan. Di apartemenku masih ada 1 kamar kosong. Kau bisa tidur dikamarku. Otte?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan 'dia bagaikan malaikat, maaf sudah membully-mu Kyu'

"Kenapa diam? Cepat hubungi orangtuamu dan segera kembali" perintah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook langsung menghubungi kedua orangtuanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, orangtua Ryeowook kembali.

"Appa, eomma, ini teman sekelasku~"

"apa mereka menghinamu selagi kami tidak ada?" Belum selesai Ryeowook menjelaskan, Ayah Ryeowook langsung memotong ucapan Ryeowook dengan tangan dikepal siap untuk menghajar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aniyo appa, mereka berbeda. Mereka orang baik. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada ayah dan ibu Ryeowook.

"Lee Sungmin?" Ayah Ryeowook memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah, "mungkin hanya kebetulan namanya sama"

Kyuhyun melihat Ayah Ryeowook dan Sungmin secara bergantian. Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa Ayah Ryeowook seakan-akan mengenal Sungmin? Kyuhyun membuyarkan kebingungannya dan langsung menjelaskan keinginannya pada Ayah Ryeowook dan Ibu Ryeowook untuk tinggal diapartemennya sementara waktu.

"Kami tidak mau merepotkan keluargamu nak" ucap Ibu Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Eomma pasti senang. Kadang jika ia tidak ke butik, ia suka kesepian. Mungkin Nyonya~ aniya maksudku ahjumma bisa menemaninya sementara. Otteyo?"

Ayah dan Ibu Ryeowook saling memandang. Mereka sedikit segan dan tidak mau merepotkan.

"Tidak perlu berpikiran kalian merepotkan kami. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan kok" ucap Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan Ayah dan Ibu Ryeowook.

"Untuk sementara waktu. 2-3 hari saja. Kami tidak mau terlalu lama merepotkan" putus Ayah Ryeowook. Senyum Kyuhyun langsung mengembang.

"Sepertinya mobil Sungmin tidak muat untuk barang-barang ini. Naik bis saja bagaimana?" Usul Kyuhyun.

"Kami menurut tuan rumah" putus Ayah Ryeowook.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau Ryeowook denganku saja" Sungmin langsung mengaitkan tangannya dilengan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak mau sendirian. Kau mau kan Ryeowook?" Ryeowook tampak tengah berpikir lalu menatap kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya mengangguk seakan berkata 'tidak apa-apa. Pergilah'. Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lalu Sungmin membantu Ryeowook memasukan sedikit barang ke dalam mobil Sungmin. Sisanya, Kyuhyunlah yang membantu membawakannya menuju halte bis terdekat. Sungmin melaju terlebih dahulu.

"Ahjussi, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?" Jawab Ayah Ryeowook.

"Ahjussi tadi sepertinya mengenal Sungmin. Apa ahjussi pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun guna menghilangkan kebingungannya tadi.

"Ah, dia mirip dengan teman ahjussi waktu seumuranmu. Namanya juga sama. Ahjussi pikir itu dia. Tapi tidak mungkin itu dia, dia sudah lama sekali meninggal. Mungkin nama dan wajahnya saja yang mirip" jelas Ayah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Bukannya semakin jelas, Kyuhyun merasa semakin bingung. Tak selang berapa lama, bis yang ditunggu datang.

.

Other place..

"Ryeowook-ah, aku tahu ayahmu tidak bersalah akan kasus ini. Percayalah segala yang kau punya akan kembali. Aku juga tahu ayahmu itu orang baik-baik" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Semoga saja. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kasus appaku? Ah, aku tahu kalau kasus ini bakal tersebar begitu cepat"

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "oh iya, jadi bagaimana dengan Heechul? Bukankah kalian sudah berteman lama? Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghinamu seperti itu?"

"Kami memang sudah berteman lama. Aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya aku dicampakkan oleh mereka" geram Ryeowook.

"Berarti kau tidak punya teman lagi. Benarkan?"

"Kau benar. Aku akan dikucilkan sama seperti Kyuhyun. Aish.. Aku tidak mau sendirian" rengek Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kan masih ada aku dan Kyuhyun. Kita bisa berteman" ucap Sungmin bijak.

"Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun mau berteman denganku. Karena aku juga bagian dari Heechul yang sudah menyakiti perasaanya, menyuruhnya seenaknya, pokoknya membuatnya tidak nyamanlah" keluh Ryeowook.

"Kau yakin Kyuhyun orang seperti itu? Buktinya, setelah dia mendengar kabar buruk tentangmu, dia langsung menemuimu. Padahal kau salah satu orang yang sudah menyakitinya"

"Kau benar. Kyuhyun lebih baik dari Heechul. Aku menyesal sudah berteman dengan Heechul" penyesalan tidak pernah datang di awal. Lihat, Ryeowook akhirnya menyesal.

"Geureu. Kau mau berjanji padaku satu hal saja, bisa?"

"Bisa, asal jangan yang menyulitkanku Sungmin" jawab Ryeowook.

"Berjanjilah kau akan berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun ketika aku tidak ada lagi. Setelah kau kembali ke posisi atas, aku mau kau jangan tinggalkan Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah membully-nya lagi. Kau mau berjanji denganku? Jika kau mengingkari lagi, kupastikan musibah lain akan datang dalam kehidupan pribadimu"

Ryeowook terlihat sedang menimang-nimang ucapan Sungmin, "baiklah, aku berjanji. Tapi kau mau pergi kemana?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas ketika pertanyaannya tidak di jawab Sungmin.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sampai duluan di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir lalu menurunkan barang-barang milik Ryeowook.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun, Ayah Ryeowook dan Ibu Ryeowook sampai di halte di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung menghampiri mereka di halte. Setelah itu mereka masyk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu bertuliskan 1307, Kyuhyun memasukkan passwordnya lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Eomma, Kyu pulang"

Ibu Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dipintu. Ibu Kyuhyun juga membantu membawakan masuk barang-barang milik keluarga Ryeowook.

"Silahkan duduk dulu" Ibu Kyuhyun mempersilahkan keluarga Ryeowook untuk duduk disofa.

"Maaf kami jadi merepotkan keluarga anda Nyonya Cho" ucap Ibu Ryeowook yang merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan begitu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan tadi ditelepon. Saya sudah merapikan kamarnya. Saya harap kalian nyaman dengan suasana kamarnya"

"Terimakasih Nyonya Cho, kami jadi merepotkan anda"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu Nyonya Kim. Cha, Kyu tolong bawakan barang mereka ke kamar ya" pinta Ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ayah Ryeowook berdiri dan juga membantu Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga membantu. Tinggal Ibu Kyuhyun dan Ibu Ryeowook yang asyik mengobrol.

Cekleek..

Kyuhyun membuka kamar yang akan menjadi kamar orangtua Ryeowook, "ahjussi, begini lah kondisi kamarnya. Semoga ahjussi dan ahjumma nyaman ya"

"ahjussi sudah merasa nyaman sekali. Terimakasih Kyu"

"sekarang, bawa barang-barang Ryeowook, ke kamarku" Kyuhyun mengambil barang-barang milik Ryeowook dan membawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, biar aku saja yang bawa"

"Kau kan tamu disini Ryeowook. Tamu adalah raja. Kajja ke kamarku" Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Cekleeek..

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, "inilah kamarku. Karena tempat tidurnya hanya cukup 2 orang. Nanti aku akan tidur dibawah pakai kasur lipat itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk kasur lipat yang sudah Ibunya siapkan tadi.

"Andwae! Kau tuan rumah. Biar aku saja dibawah" ucap Ryeowook.

"Ani, aku saja dibawah" ucap Sungmin tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan melihat perdebatan yang akan tidur dibawah nanti. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan dan memutuskan -tanpa ada bantahan lagi- Kyuhyunlah yang akan tidur dibawah.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook duduk ditempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ryeowook benar-benar mengagumi nuansa kamar Kyuhyun. Semua serba hitam.

"Waw.. aku tidak tahu dibalik stylemu yang cupu dulu, kau memiliki style yang keren dikamarmu ini. Aku suka" ucap Ryeowook. Setelah memuji nuansa kamar Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Sungmin ini asyik juga diajak ngobrol, pikir Ryeowook.

Selesai memasukkan baju Ryeowook ke dalam lemarinya yang masih memiliki cukup ruang kosong, Kyuhyun menutup pintu lemari itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak melihat keberadaan Sungmin di dalam pantulan kaca itu. Hanya Ryeowook yang terkesan seperti bicara sendiri. Kemana Sungmin?

"Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sungmin. Sungmin ada disebelah Ryeowook.

"Ne?" Jawab Sungmin yang langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook juga ikut menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kikuk, "eommaku mungkin sudah menyiapkan makanan. Kalian bisa duluan ke meja makan"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling bertatap muka. Lalu Ryeowook berdiri dan disusul Sungmin. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya Kyu" pamit Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap kaca dihadapannya. Ia sangat yakin jika ia tidak salah lihat. Tidak ada Sungmin disana. Hanya Ryeowook yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat pintu sudah ditutup, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan bersandar di lemari, "sebenarnya siapa sih dia?" Monolognya. Tiba-tiba suasana kamarnya menjadi horror. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, sebelum ia merinding lebih parah lagi.

_"Bersabarlah dan kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya"_

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaa~ Chapter 3 datang XD**

**Ternyata ini bukan lah akhir dari segalanya. Hiksss..**

**Setidaknya ada clue yang tersirat tentang Sungmin yah XD**

**Jika masih ada yang nanya, "Siapa sih Sungmin itu?" saya akan menjawabnya.**

**Sungmin itu adalah MY HUSBAND. Itu doang nggak lebih.**

***Plaaaaak! Digorok Kyuhyun***

**Thanks to reviewers, Thanks to readers, Thanks to Siders and Thanks to ADL *bow***

**Chapter depan dinyatakan fix chapter akhir.**

**Terimakasih sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai sejauh ini.**

**Maaf jika terdapat typo :)**

**Loving you XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Kebenaran yang Terungkap.

.

.

.

_**FF ini murni milik saya**_

_**No plagiat, no bash!**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

.

.

.

"Disaat banyak orang mengucilkanmu, pasti ada 1 orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan membantumu setiap saat. Meskipun ia tak selalu ada disampingmu. CAMKAN ITU!"

**SECRET HELPER**

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengusap leher belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding karena kejadian tadi. Hiiii~

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menuju meja makan. Disana, Ibunya dan kedua orangtua Ryeowook sedang bersendagurau.

"Seandainya anak saya bisa memasak seperti anak anda" ucap Ibu Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah dapur. Terlihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang beraksi. "Kyu, duduk sini" ajak Ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Ibunya, "lihat, kedua temanmu bisa memasak. Mereka namja lho. Kau harus bisa seperti mereka"

"Aaaahhh, eomma, memasak telur ceplok saja gosong. Bagaimana mau memasak seperti mereka" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus belajar dengan giat. Ryeowook dulu sama sepertimu, lama-kelamaan setelah sering di dapur, Ryeowook mahir dalam memasak" ucap Ibu Ryeowook, "kadang, ia menjadi guru memasak disalah satu kelas memasak"

"Feeling Ryeowook berbeda ahjumma dengan feelingku" keluhku lagi.

"Kau harus mencobanya dengan keras Kyu" Ibu Ryeowook memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makanan yang dibuat oleh Chef Kim Ryeowook dan Chef Lee Sungmin telah terhidang diatas meja. Kyuhyun menatap makanan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Daebak! kagumnya. Bahkan matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"Sebelumnya, ahjumma minta maaf ya belum sempat membuat makanan. Untung ada kalian. Terimakasih" ucap Ibu Kyuhyun, "Kyu, kau harus minta maaf"

"huh? Waeyo eomma?"

"karena tadi kau bilang pada mereka kalau eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Sampai mereka repot begini" Jelas Ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit mencerna ucapan Ibunya. Memang benar sih yang dikatakan Ibunya.

"Nanti saja minta maafnya eomma. Aku penasaran ingin merasakan masakan mereka. Pasti tidak enak" Kyuhyun sepertinya melecehkan rasa makanan yang dibuat oleh kedua Chef muda ini.

"Kyu, tidak sopan!" bisik Ibu Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Ryeowook tersenyum geli. Dibalik sifatnya yang baik dan polos, ternyata ada sifat evilnya juga. Tanpa rasa segan dan malu sedikitpun, Ibu Kyuhyun menjewer telinga Kyuhyun. "Aaauu~ eomma. Sakit. Lepaskan"

"Minta maaf dulu baru eomma lepaskan"

"Okey, okey" Ibu Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan jewerannya, "sakit eomma" rengek Kyuhyun pada Ibunya sambil mengelus telinganya yang dijewer. "Kim Ryeowook-ssi, Lee Sungmin-ssi, maafkan saya. Mohon dimaafkan" ucapnya santun. Saat Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk beberapa detik, Ibu Kyuhyun memberikan suatu kode pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Mereka langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami berdua memaafkan, dengan syarat, kau harus mencuci semua piring kotor. Otte?" Ucap Ryeowook cekikikan. Sungmin terlihat cekikikan juga.

"Itu kecil. Nanti biar Kyu yang bereskan!" Jawab Kyuhyun sombong. Ryeowook dan Sungmin bertatap muka sambil menahan tawanya.

"Piring kotor sampai makan malam nanti dan mencuci pakai tanganmu sendiri, bukan memakai mesin pencuci piring itu" tambah Sungmin.

"Tenang saja. Gampang itu. Kecil!"

"Huuuuu~" sorak Ryeowook, "kami akan mengawasimu, jika belum bersih, kau harus mencuci ulang" tambah Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"Siapa takut" respon angkuh Kyuhyun. Orangtua Ryeowook, Ibu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat sifat angkuhnya Kyuhyun. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin geli adalah mata Kyuhyun yang tidak beralih dari makanan. Matanya seperti berkata 'aku tidar ingin menerkammu!'

Setelah berdoa bersama dan saat kata AMIN telah diucapkan, Kyuhyun lah yang pertama kali mengambil makanan yang terhidang. Bahkan Ibunya sudah menjewernya lagi. Benar-benar tak tahu malu! Bukannya tamu duluan yang mengambil, malah tuan rumah.

"Aku baru tahu kalau sifatnya disekolah dan dirumah jauh berbeda" ucap Ryeowook. "Ah, ahjumma, sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu pernah ikut mengerjai Kyuhyun. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak ikutan kok mengeroyok Kyuhyun. Setelah sadar, Kyuhyunlah yang paling baik dibanding Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin"

"Yhaak! Ryheowhook-hah, jhangan bhahas ithu. Mhasya lhalu bhiarklhah bherlhalu. Shekarhang syhaatnyha mhakhan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mulut masih penuh makanan.

"Kyu, telan dulu baru bicara. Dasar tidak sopan!" Omel Ibu Kyuhyun. "Ahjumma tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Yang penting kalian sekarang berteman baik. Terimakasih sudah mengundang Kyuhyun ke pestamu kemarin"

Sungmin langsung menendang kaki Ryeowook, "aauuu~ eh, ne ahjumma. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dipestaku. Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian dibanding yang punya pesta"

"benarkah? Kau memang tidak sopan Kyu" omel Ibu Kyuhyun lagi. Orangtua Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menyaksikan Kyuhyun di omelin oleh Ibunya. Setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi.

Selesai makan, sesuai janji, Kyuhyun mencuci semua piring kotor dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebagai pengawasnya.

"Ini belum bersih Kyu. Masih licin" dumel Sungmin, "cuci ulang!"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengulang mencuci piring. "tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mencuci ulang" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri Kyu. Cepat cuci!" Perintah Ryeowook dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan jika menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melalukan sesuatu.

"Baik Tuan" jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menahan ketawanya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun lulus dari ujian mencuci piring. Mereka bertiga kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membanting tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau mandi. Dimana kau menaruh pakaianku Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Didalam lemariku. Buka saja"

Ryeowook membuka lemari Kyuhyun dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan handuk. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyu"

"Min"

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memanggil secara bersamaan. "Kau saja duluan Kyu. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Karena kau tidak membawa pakaianmu kemari, kau boleh memakai bajuku. Terserah kau mau yang mana" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada warna pink?"

"Apaa?" Kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, "warna pink?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar tadi.

"Iya. Warna pink" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau~ menyukai warna wanita? Astaga" Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau temannya ini menyukai warna pink, warna wanita.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lihat ini" Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari tasnya. Ternyata memang didominasi oleh warna pink.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya" Kyuhyun menggelang seakan tidak percaya, seorang pria penyuka pink? "Satu-satunya barang berwarna pink hanyalah jam weker pemberian sepupu terkecilku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk jam weker miliknya.

"Kalau begitu. Ini untukmu" Sungmin memberi sebuah pena berwarna pink, disana tertulis 'Sungminnie', "yah sebagai tanda perkenalan dariku"

Kyuhyun mengambil pena itu lalu memainkannya, "aku terima. Terimakasih Sungminnie?"

"Ne. Eommaku dulu suka memanggilku begitu dan aku menyukainya"

"Ah, akan kusimpan. Sekali lagi terimakasih" Kyuhyun menyimpan pena itu di laci meja belajarnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali berbaring, memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook selesai dengan urusan mandinya. Giliran Sungmin untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lalu Kyuhyun menatap ke arah kaca lemari, disaat Sungmin melewati kaca itu, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut. Tidak ada pantulan Sungmin disana. Saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan terdengar suara air, Kyuhyun segera bangkit, "Ryeowook-ah"

"Ne?" Ryeowook menoleh setelah selesai menaruh handuknya.

"Duduk sini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk disebelahnya. Ryeowook menurut dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Coba bergeser ke kanan sedikit" perintah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook langsung bergeser ke kanan. "Lihat, pantulanmu ada dikaca itu"

Ryeowook menatap ke depan ke arah kaca, memang ada pantulan bayangannya sendiri, "lalu?"

"Saat kalian mengobrol tadi~" Kyuhyun sedikit menjeda ucapannya, "aku hanya melihat pantulanmu saja. Tidak ada pantulan bayangan Sungmin. Padahal aku jelas mendengar kalian sedang mengobrol"

Ryeowook sedikit mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun, "ah, kau mungkin sedang kelelahan. Jadi penglihatanmu kacau"

"aniya.. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku bersungguh-sungguh" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Hm~ kita tunggu saja"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin. Setelah meletakan handuk, Sungmin berjalan menuju kaca lemari Kyuhyun. Saat tepat di depan kaca, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lebih serius memperhatikan Sungmin.

"See, pantulannya aja ada. Kau sedang kelelahan Kyu" di kaca lemari itu jelas terlihat pantulan bayangan Sungmin sedang merapikan rambutnya dan Kyuhyun melihat itu.

"A-aku tidak bercanda Wook. Aku bersung~" belum selesai bicara, Ryeowook langsung memberi kode agar Kyuhyun segera mandi. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, semua terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan masih menatap Sungmin serius. Yang ditatap hanya bersikap santai. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia bersendar di pintu kamar mandi, "aku tadi tidak melihatnya, tiba-tiba ada pantulannya. Apa mungkin aku salah lihat? Ah, aniya. Aku benar-benar melihatnya" monolognya dengan suara kecil. Setelah selesai memikirkan beberapa hal aneh, Kyuhyun menunaikan kegiatan mandinya.

Di luar kamar mandi, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang asyik membicarakan tentang masakan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah topik mereka tentang masakan selesai.

"Dia tadi bilang, kau tidak punya pantulan bayangan di kaca. Setiap makhluk hidup pasti ada pantulannya. Bahkan aku pernah menonton film horror, hantu pun ada pantulannya" jelas Ryeowook.

"Tidak semua hantu memiliki pantulan bayangan di kaca Ryeowook" cetus Sungmin membuat Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "ah, bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka? Kita kan tamu disini. Kita layani tuan rumah" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Okey, aku setuju" tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin. "Ah, bagaimana dengan makan malam? Aku akan minta izin pada ahjumma untuk memasak" usul Ryeowook. Sungmin langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ryeowook berjalan duluan keluar kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyusul dibelakang. Saat tepat di depan kaca Sungmin menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook di kamarnya. Lalu ia keluar kamar, kalau saja temannya itu sedang menonton televisi. Diruang tengah hanya ada Ibu Kyuhyun dan kedua orangtua Ryeowook, tidak ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Eomma, Ryeowook dan Sungmin kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ibunya.

"Mereka pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Mereka akan menjadi chef lagi"

"Ck, tukang pamer" cetus Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja didengar Ibunya

"Kyunnie! Tidak sopan" omel Ibu Kyuhyun. "Kau i~"

Ting.. Tong..

'Huft~ bel itu menyelamatkanku dari omelan eomma' batinnya, ia langsung berlari menuju pintu. Melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Ahjumma? Kibum? Silahkan masuk"

"Tidak tidak tidak, ahjumma buru-buru. Ahjumma ingin menitipkan Kibum disini, tiba-tiba Ahjussimu ada urusan mendadak di Jepang dan Ahjumma harus mendampinginya" jelas Ibu Kibum.

"Eomma, aku mau dirumah saja. Aku kan sudah 16 tahun, masih juga dititipi segala" rengek Kibum.

"Tapi eomma tidak mau kau membuat ulah aneh dirumah. Kyu, titip salam saja untuk ibumu ya. Ahjumma pergi. Kibum, jangan nakal" setelah berpamitan, Ibu Kibum pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kyuhyun membantu membawakan koper Kibum ke dalam, ya sebagai hyung yang baik mau tidak mau ia harus membantu Kibum dalam hal apapun.

"Siapa Kyu?"

"tadi ahjumma kesini, menitipkan Kibum disini. Ahjussi ada urusan mendadak di Jepang dan ahjumma ikut mendampinginya" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Wah, malam ini apartemen kita ramai. Ditambah Kibum yang akan menginap. Sana taruh koper Kibum di kamar" Kyuhyun melesat ke kamar, tinggal Kibum yang masih berdiri diruang tengah.

"Annyeong, Kim Kibum imnida" Kibum memperkenalkan diri, sepertinya ada orang asing dirumah ini, pikirnya.

"Kau lebih sopan daripada hyungmu ya" Puji Ibu Kyuhyun, "Ini Tuan Kim Ryeo Min dan Nyonya Jung Eun Hye, mereka orangtua dari teman Hyungmu" jelas Ibu Kyuhyun. Kibum membungkuk hormat sekali lagi. "Sana bantu Hyungmu, mungkin dia sedang ngomel-ngomel sendiri"

"Ne" Kibum beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Saat Kibum membuka kamar Kyuhyun, ia melihat hyungnya sedang berbaring. Ia langsung masuk dan ikut berbaring di sebelah hyungnya.

"Bummie-ah, lemariku tak cukup lagi. Jadi bajumu masih di dalam kopermu"

"Hm" respon Kibum, "diluar itu, Kim Ryeo Min, pemilik perusahaan internasional yang bangkrut tiba-tiba itu kan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Hm" respon Kyuhyun, "tapi kau jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung hatinya jika sedang bertatap muka"

"Aku tahu hyung. Jadi, kau sedang memikirkan apa? Serius sekali kau menatap langit-langit"

"aku sedang memikirkan arwah yang kembali akibat ada seseorang yang bernasib sama sepertinya dahulu, dan ia ingin melindungi orang itu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti habis membaca buku tentang arwah-arwah itu. Sudah kubilang buku itu tak ada gunanya. Tidak ada yang nyata hyung"

"Tapi ada yang benar-benar nyata. Tentang arwah yang gentayangan jika urusannya dibumi belum selesai. Seperti halmeonni dulu, bukankah kata orang sekitar ia bergentayangan dan setelah haraboji meninggal juga, arwah yang bergentayangan itu hilang secara tiba-tiba" cerita Kyuhyun.

"Itu kan hanya kepercayaan orang terdahulu, tidak mungkin hyung"

"tapi aku seperti merasakan arwah halmeonni dulu sewaktu aku menginap disana. Edisi yang selanjutnya adalah tentang arwah yang kembali akibat ada seseorang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Aku belum sempat membelinya, padahal aku sangat penasaran" cerita Kyuhyun -lagi-.

"kusarankan berhenti membeli buku tentang arwah-arwah yang tak jelas itu. Buku itu membuat otak hyung jadi berpikiran aneh-aneh. Mending kau beli ensiklopedia, lebih berguna dan bermanfaat"

"Tapi dirumahmu sudah banyak ensiklopedia, untuk apa aku membeli jika ada yang bisa dipinjam darimu. Buang-buang uang saja" ucap Kyuhyun disambut tatapan tidak suka Kibum.

"Kau ini, tidak bermodal sekali hyung. Beli buku arwah itu saja kau sanggup, masa' kau membeli buku ensiklopedia kau tak sanggup" ucap Kibum kesal.

"Harga ensiklopedia lebih mahal daripada buku arwahku itu Bummie"

"Haaa~ kau memang pelit sekali hyung"

Cekleeeek..

Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Kibum bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kibum-ah, nan Kim Ryeowook" sapa Ryeowook, "dan ini Lee Sungmin. Ahjumma tadi memberitahu kami kalau ada sepupu Kyuhyun disini" lanjutnya. Sungmin tersenyum pada Kibum.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyungdeul" sapa Kibum dengan sopan. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal lalu melemparkan bantal pada Kibum. "Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriak Kibum geram.

"Sok sekali kau. Didepan mereka kau sopan sekali, didepanku? Kau bagaikan setan yang terlepas dari neraka" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ck, mereka sama saja. Memiliki kepribadian ganda. Iya kan Sungmin-ah?" Ucap Ryeowook dan dibenarkan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ryeowook duduk dikursi belajar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin duduk di depan Kibum.

Saat mereka bersenda gurau bersama, tiba-tiba Kibum berteriak histeris, "aaaaa~ Hyung-ah" teriak Kibum sambil menutup mata.

"Ya! Bummie-ah, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun tak kalah panik. Kibum menujuk ke arah kaca lemari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kibum. Lalu Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, "kau ini berlebihan sekali. Tidak ada apa-apa"

"aniyo" geleng Kibum masih sambil menutup mata, "aku tadi melihat pantulan bayangan mengerikan dikaca itu tadi. Tepat didepanku" ucap Kibum takut.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook langsung memandang Sungmin bersamaan, Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "jangan berbohong padaku Bummie" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, aku tidak berbohong. Aku melihat sesosok yang menyeramkan. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka lebam, banyak sekali sayatan diwajahnya dan ada kulitnya yang mengelupas memperlihatkan dagingnya dibagian pipi. Banyak darah hyung. Bajunya sobek, dia memakai baju sekolah menengah atas. Rambutnya acak-acakan" jelas Kibum masih dalam posisi ketakutan.

Ryeowook berlari mendekati Kibum. Kyuhyun merinding tiba-tiba, begitu juga Ryeowook. "Ah, mungkin kau kelelahan. Kau salah lihat. Sudah buka matamu, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Kibum.

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya kuat. Lalu perlahan Kibum membuka mata, digerakkannya bola matanya mengelilingi kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ke arah kaca lemari, pantulan itu hilang.

"See, tidak apa-apa kan? Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku?" Lalu Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan mata was-was Kibum mengawasi kamar Kyuhyun, kalau saja bayangan itu datang lagi.

"Hm~ Sungmin-ah, Kajja kita ke dapur. Sebentar lagi makan malam, iya kan Kyu?" Ajak Ryeowook.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun terlihat agak bingung, lalu ia menatap jam wekermya, sudah pukul 18.30 rupanya, "ne. Setengah jam lagi waktunya makan malam"

Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka -Ryeowook dan Sungmin- keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Saat pintu ditutup, Kibum langsung mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia takut berada tepat di depan kaca lemari.

"Hyung-ah, apa kau tidak curiga dengan temanmu yang itu?" Tanya Kibum dengan hati-hati.

"Nugu? Sungminnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dan Kibum mengangguk, "ntahlah Bummie-ah. Aku juga merasakan hal aneh tadi"

"hal aneh apa?"

"Setelah mereka sampai disini dan ke kamarku, aku hanya melihat Ryeowook di pantulan kaca itu. Tidak ada Sungmin. Lalu, setelah makan, kami kembali kesini dan saat Sungmin selesai mandi, ia berkaca disana. Pantulan bayangannya ada. Berbeda dengan yang awal tadi, tidak ada Sungmin" cerita Kyuhyun.

"Apalagi hyung?" Tanya Kibum semakin penasaran.

"Lalu, ia tahu segalanya tentang sekolah dan secara mendetail. Padahal ia anak baru. Aku saja yang sudah 2 tahun disana sama sekali tidak tahu secara mendetail. Ia juga kadang seperti habis membaca pikiranku" cerita Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa ini bagian dari salah satu kisah buku arwahmu itu Hyung?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum, membulatkan matanya, "ntahlah Bummie. Aku juga masih penasaran tentangnya. Kau jangan cerita apa-apa pada mereka, ini rahasia kita berdua!"

Kibum mengangguk, "Hyung, bisakah kita keluar? Aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak disini" Kibum mengusap leher bagian belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Keduanya langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Setelah keluar, Kyuhyun dan Kibum keluar menuju balkon apartemen. Mereka menikmati pemandangan yang ada dibawah. Menikmati angin malam.

"Hyung, kau harus mencari tahu asal usulnya hyung" ucap Kibum melepas keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadinya"

"Tapi kau harus hyung. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi padanya" ucap Kibum menerawang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu balkon seperti digeser. Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung menoleh kebelakang secara bersamaan. Lalu Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berpandangan sekilas dan menoleh pada orang yang sudah menggeser

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?"

Kibum yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Geer sekali kau Sungmin" ledek Kyuhyun, "apakah makanannya sudah selesai? Apa kau memanggil kami untuk makan malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dianggukan oleh Sungmin. "Aku juga sudah sangat lapar. Kajja Bummie-ah" Kyuhyun langsung merangkul bahu Kibum, mendorong Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Apakah kalian takut padaku?" Monolog Sungmin sambil mnyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Lalu ia menyusul Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Di meja makan, orangtua Ryeowook dan orangtua Kyuhyun tengah berbincang-bincang. Ryeowook sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk dihidangkan.

"Ah, Ryeowook memang pandai memasak ya" Puji Ayah Kyuhyun, "seandainya Kyuhyun bisa memasak sepertimu dan Sungmin"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap tak suka ke arah ayahnya, "appaaaa" rengek Kyuhyun. Rengekan itu disambut tawa oleh kedua orangtua Ryeowook dan Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Setiap anak memiliki bakat yang berbeda-beda Tuan Cho" ucap Ayah Ryeowook dan dibenarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ayah Kyuhyun langsung menatap Kyuhyun, "tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak punya bakat apa-apa. Beda dengan Kibum yang selalu memenangkan olimpiade"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, lagi-lagi ia dibandingkan dengan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum mengejek Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada Kibum.

Setelah makanan selesai dihidangkan dan semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, Ayah Kyuhyun memimpin dalam doa sebelum makan.

"... Amin" Ayah Kyuhyun menutup doanya.

"Kyu, jangan langsung ambil, dahulukan tamu" ucap Ibu Kyuhyun memperingati Kyuhyun.

"Saya mengerti Nyonya" respon Kyuhyun menjahili Ibunya. Setelah semua piring kosong telah terisi nasi dan laukpauk, saatnya menikmati. Mereka semua makan dengan lahapnya. Sesekali ayah Kyuhyun memuji masakan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

.

Setelah semua selesai makan, sesuai janji Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mencuci semua piring kotor. Ryeowook dan Sungmin mengawasi langsung proses Kyuhyun mencuci piring, sedangkan Kibum mengamati dari jauh. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengambil diam-diam PSP milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bummie-ah, jangan lari!" Teriak Kyuhyun mendengar suara kursi yang diduduki Kibum bergeser. Kibum tidak jadi melakukan rencana jahatnya itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun mengetahui rencananya itu.

Selesai mencuci semua piring, Kyuhyun mengajak kedua temannya ini berjalan-jalan malam disekitar pusat apartemen.

"Bolehlah, besok kan libur. Kajja kita pergi" Ryeowook menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin masih tampak berpikir.

"Ayolah Sungmin-ah" bujuk Kyuhyun. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya akan seru jalan-jalan di malam hari. Sungmin pun mengangguk setuju. "Bummie-ah, kau ikut juga ya?" Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Aku dirumah saja" jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum lalu menatapnya lekat, "tidak ikut, tidak ada PSP" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mengancam. Ia tahu kalau sudah berkaitan dengan PSP, pasti Kibum akan takluk.

"Kyuhyun pabbo!" Ucap Kibum geram, "aku ikut! Demi PSP!" Jawab Kibum agak memaksa. Ini semua demi PSP, mau tak mau ia harus menurut. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

Setelah mendapat izin dari orangtua, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kibum siap menjelajahi setiap pertokoan didekat apartemen. Mereka membeli es krim, lolipop bahkan balon yang dijual oleh pedagang balon keliling. Ide kekanak-kanakan itu berasal dari kepala Kyuhyun.

Mereka beristirahat disalah satu restoran dan memilih meja di luar restoran itu. Ya bisa dibilang mereka hanya numpang duduk saja.

"Aku mau ke toilet" Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan 2 temannya dan sepupunya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Kyuhyun hendak masuk ke dalam toilet, namun diurungkan. Ia melihat Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin. Kyuhyun hanya mengintip, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Aku rindu pada Ryeowook. Biasanya kan dia yang selalu menraktir kita makan" ucap Shindong.

"Untuk apa kau merindukan orang miskin itu hah? Tidak ada gunanya lagi" ucap Heechul melecehkan Ryeowook.

"Bukankah dia teman kita juga Heechul-ah?"

"Dia memang teman kita Shindong-ah, tapi tidak ketika dia miskin. Mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Tidak bisa diandalkan lagi. Tidak bisa memenuhi kemauan kita. Sudahlah jangan bahas dia lagi!" jawab Heechul. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu mengepal kuat tangannya.

"Kau menyentuh Ryeowook, kau mati"

Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara, "Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Kau menyentuh Ryeowook, kau mati" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memainkan pisau ditangannya.

"Ya! Darimana kau dapat pisau itu? Dan darimana kau tahu kami disini hah?" Tanya Kangin dengan ketakutan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan maju selangkah berjalan mendekati Heechul and the geng.

"Ya! Taruh pisaumu itu!" Pinta Heechul ketakutan. Seiring dengan langkah Kyuhyun, Heechul juga melangkah mundur.

"Kau sentuh Ryeowook, kau mati!" Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan mendekati bahkan menyentuh Ryeowook" ucap Heechul.

"Bisakah aku mempercayai ucapanmu itu Kim Heechul?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia akan berlakon seperti psikopat di depan Heechul and the geng.

"Kami berjanji" ucap Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Okey, kupegang janjimu. Kalian keluar!" Usir Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Heechul, Shindong dan Kangin keluar dari toilet. Mereka tidak mau nyawa mereka diambil sia-sia oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah Heechul and the geng keluar, benar-benar keluar dan pergi jauh. Kyuhyun segera menunaikan kegiatannya yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Diancam pakai pisau mainan saja, lari ketakutan begitu. Apalagi pisau sungguhan?" Monolog Kyuhyun. Rupanya, sebelum masuk ke toilet, ia melihat ada pisau mainan terjatuh disekitar pintu toilet. Dengan adanya pisau mainan itu, tercetuslah ide untuk mengancam Heechul untuk tidak berbuat keji pada Ryeowook. Ya, begitulah otak setan Kyuhyun bekerja.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di toilet, Kyuhyun segera menemui Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kibum. Mereka bertiga terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Heechul hyung tadi kemari. Ntah roh apa yang merasukinya, ia membelikan kami minuman dan makanan ini. Katanya sih spesial hadiah untuk Ryeowook hyung dan mereka meminta maaf soal tadi siang" Jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Hyung tidak bertemu dengan mereka kah?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tidak. Ck, mereka aneh. Apakah ini aman dan terbebas dari racun?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini aman Kyu. Barusan aku meminumnya" Jawab Ryeowook.

"Baguslah. Lumayan, kita dapat makanan dan minuman gratis" Kyuhyun langsung melahap bagiannya tanpa rasa bingung sedikitpun, sedangkan yang lain melahap dengan perasaan bingung.

.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan di malam hari, mereka kembali ke apartemen. Saat masuk ke dalam apartemen, seluruh lampu telah dimatikan menandakan penghuninya sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu di ruang depan dan ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton dvd?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Boleh/tidak mau" jawab Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kibum yang berbeda-beda. Sungmin menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun tetapi Kibum dan Ryeowook menolak keras ajakan Kyuhyun.

"Kita menonton besok saja hyung. Aku lelah ingin cepat tidur" keluh Kibum.

"Aku juga lelah. Baiklah, besok pagi saja. Kalian masuk saja duluan" Kibum, Ryeowook dan Sungmin beranjak duluan ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mematikan lampu depan dan lampu ruang tengah. Setelah selesai mematikan lampu, ia menyusul ke kamar.

"Dimana Kibum?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika tidak melihat Kibum dikamar. Ryeowook menunjuk arah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun membuka kasur lipatnya lalu berbaring diatasnya. "Aku dan Kibum akan tidur dibawah, kalian diatas ya" ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi, gantian Ryeowook yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Bummie-ah, kau tidur disini bersamaku. Dibawah" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Shireo. Aku mau diatas saja" tolak Kibum.

"Ya! Biarkan tamu yang diatas. Kau ini tidak sopan sekali" ucap Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Aku kan tamu juga hyung"

"Kau bisa bertukar tempat denganku" ucap Sungmin.

"tidak tidak! Kau tamu disini Sungmin. Biarkan Kibum saja yang dibawah. Bummie, Cepat kemari!" Perintah mutlak Kyuhyun. Kibum akhirnya mengalah menuruti Kyuhyun.

.

Setelah semua selesai berurusan dengan kamar mandi, semuanya tertidur pulas.

Beberapa saat kemudian.. Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok..

Hanya suara jam weker Kyuhyun yang terdengar di kamar Kyuhyun, "aigoo~ aku tidak bisa tidur" keluh Kibum. Kibum melihat ke sampingnya, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Kemudian Kibum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "mungkin aku butuh sedikit minum. Kerongkonganku kering" monolognya.

Saat Kibum berdiri, di sebelah tempat tidur lebih tepatnya di depan jendela, ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Kibum pada orang itu.

Orang itu berbalik dan menunjukkan dirinya, "Annyeong Kim Kibum"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ eommaaaaaa!" Teriak Kibum ketakutan. "Eommaaaaa, tolong Kibum! Eommmaaaaaa~"

.

"Ya! Kibum-ah! Bangun!" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kibum untuk membangunkan Kibum. Tiba-tiba Kibum berteriak seperti orang ketakutan. Teriakan ini membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin bangun. Bahkan orangtua Kyuhyun dan orangtua Ryeowook sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Ibu Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, "Bummie-ah, bangun nak! Kau kenapa?" Ibu Kyuhyun ikut membangunkan Kibum.

Kibum membuka matanya, rupanya ia bermimpi. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya ramai sekali, "ahjumma, aku mau eomma sekarang" ucap Kibum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kau bermimpi buruk ya?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun dan dianggukan oleh Kibum.

"Ck, kau tidak pernah berubah jika bermimpi buruk selalu mencari eomma-mu" ketus Kyuhyun, "memangnya kau bermimpi apa?"

"A-aku melihat orang itu lagi. Yang ada dikaca tadi, disana" Kibum menunjuk arah jendela, "dia berdiri disana tadi"

"orang itu apa Kibummie?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus sedikit panik.

"Itu hanya mimpi, tidurlah" ucap Kyuhyun. Jauh didalam hatinya, ia merasa takut juga. Mimpi Kibum membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Aku mau eomma-ku, ahjumma" rengek Kibum lagi.

"Okey. Okey.. ahjumma akan telepon Eommamu" Ibu Kyuhyun memberi kode pada Ayah Kyuhyun agar mengambilkan Ponsel miliknya. Ayah Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Saya ambil kan air putih dulu" Ibu Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mengambil segelas air putih untuk Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian, Ayah Kyuhyun kembali membawa ponsel milik Ibu Kyuhyun dan Ibu Ryeowook kembali membawa segelas air putih untuk Kibum.

"Ini, minum dulu" Ibu Ryeowook memberikan segelas air putih itu. Kibum langsung meminumnya sampai habis. Sedangkan Ibu Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Ibu Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo? Min-ah?" Ketika sambungan telepon diangkat, semua orang diam tanpa suara.

"..."

"Kibum ingin berbicara denganmu" setelah diiyakan oleh lawan bicara, Ibu Kyuhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Kibum.

"Eomma! Eomma! Harus pulang sekarang eomma! Bummie takut"

"..."

"Ne eomma. Aku melihat orang mengerikan itu lagi. Eomma harus pulang!" Ucap Kibum menuntut Ibunya. Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Kibum habis bermimpi buruk dia bakal segitu ketakutannya.

"..."

"andwae! Eomma harus pulang hari ini juga! Malam ini juga!" ucap Kibum sepertinya ia akan menangis.

"Kibum-ah, jangan terlalu memaksa ibumu untuk pulang nak. Ada ahjumma disini, ahjumma akan menjagamu" Ibu Kyuhyun berusaha tidak membuat Kibum memaksakan kehendaknya. "Sini, berikan ponselnya. Ahjumma janji, setelah ini kau tidak akan bermimpi buruk" Ibu Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan keponakannya ini.

Kibum menatap lekat mata Ibu Kyuhyun, setelah Kibum benar-benar yakin setelah menatap mata Ibu Kyuhyun, Kibum memberika ponselnya.

Ibu Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum, "Min-ah, kau bisa pulang besok. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Aku akan menjaga Kibum-mu" ucap Ibu Kyuhyun dalam sambungan teleponnya.

"..."

"Serahkan padaku. Beristirahatlah" setelah itu, sambungan telepon terputus.

"Karena semua bangun, daripada tidur lagi, bagaimana kalau kita main ular tangga? Papan catur atau main kartu bridge? Besok kan hari minggu, otte?" Usul Ayah Kyuhyun. Ayah Ryeowook juga menyetujuinya.

"Kajja, kita main kartu bridge. Kau mau kan Bummie?" Ajak Kyuhyun setelah mendapat kode rahasia dari Ayahnya, "nah, jika kau tidak mau bermain bridge, kau bisa memainkan ini sepuasnya. Kau bisa memilikinya" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Kibum mengambil PSP yang disodorkan Kyuhyun, "Jjinja? Woaaa~ gomawo hyung" ucap Kibum riang seakan melupakan mimpi buruknya itu.

"Kajja, kita ke ruang tengah" Ayah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, disusul kedua orangtua Ryeowook, Ibu Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Kau baik sekali memberi PSPmu pada Kibum. Kau hyung yang baik" puji Ryeowook.

"Memberikannya PSPku?" Kyuhyun sedikit mencerna ucapan Ryeowook.

"Hm~" gantian Sungmin yang menanggapinya, "kau boleh memilikinya, itu yang kau ucapkan pada Kibum"

"Mwooooo?" Teriak histeris Kyuhyun, "aku memberikannya begitu saja?" Seketika Kyuhyun panik.

"Sudahlah jangan berlebihan. Kau bisa membelinya lagi nanti" ucap Sungmin, "kajja, Ryeowook-ah" Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar duluan. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamuk sendiri dengan bantalnya. Setelah sadar dari tingkah gilanya, Kyuhyun menyusul yang lain keruang tengah.

'PSP mengapa kita harus berpisah?' Batin hati kecil Kyuhyun yang sedih.

_"Maafkan aku Kim Kibum"_

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ayah Ryeowook dan Ayah Kyuhyun bermain papan catur. Ibu Kyuhyun dan Ibu Ryeowook asyik bergosip-ria. Kibum sibuk dengan PSP barunya. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bermain kartu bridge dan yang kalah akan mendapat coretan diwajah.

"Psssstt.. kau tidak rela ya?" Bisik Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun terus menatap PSP yang berada di tangan Kibum.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, begitu banyak kenangan bersama PSP itu. Aku harus menabung lagi untuk membeli yang baru" bisik Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Ikhlaskan. Kau akan mendapat yang baru nanti. Tenang saja" ucap Ryeowook meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tahukah kau? Selama adegan bisik-berbisik, Ryeowook mengintip kartu milik Kyuhyun. Berbagi informasi dengan Sungmin. Lalu, memikirkan cara agar Kyuhyun kalah. Dan vualaaaa~ Kyuhyun kalah. Ia harus rela wajahnya dicoret oleh kedua temannya. Dasar curang.

Beberapa jam berselang, tanpa sadar mereka semua tertidur diruang tengah. Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum tertidur dilantai ruang tengah. Kedua orangtua Ryeowook dan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun tertidur dalam posisi duduk disofa.

.

Keesokan harinyaaa..

Mereka terbangun saat mencium aroma sedap dari dapur. Rupanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin bangun duluan dan membuatkan sarapan untuk penghuni apartemen ini.

"Ommo. Maafkan ahjumma ne, ahjumma terlambat bangun. Kalian jadi repot lagi" Ibu Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sudah repot-repot membuatkan sarapan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ahjumma. Kami memang sengaja ingin membuatkan sarapan" jawab Ryeowook.

"Ahjumma akan bangunkan yang lain" Ibu Kyuhyun langsung membangunkan suaminya. Ibu Ryeowook yang mendengar suara Ibu Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan membangunkan suaminya.

"Kyunnie, Bummie bangun nak. Cepat mandi sebelum sarapan selesai" Ibu Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lembut tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk membangunkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Mereka berdua beranjak menuju kamar. "Mandi ya! Jangan tidur lagi" peringat Ibu Kyuhyun.

Saat masuk di kamar, "Bummie, kau mandi dulu ya" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, kau dulu saja. Aku masih mengantuk"

"ck, nanti eomma marah. Cepat mandi sana! Atau PSPmu kutarik lagi" perintah Kyuhyun dengan tambahan ancaman. Kibum langsung berdecak kesal. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun, jika tidak, ia tidak jadi memiliki PSP itu. Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali tidur diranjangnya.

30 menit berlalu, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tertidur pulas lagi. "Dasar pemalas!" Kibum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mengambil air dalam gayung. Tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, "rasakan ini!" Kibum menuangkan air itu sedikit demi sedikit ke atas wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaaaa~ banjir!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Berteriak histeris. "Ya! Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan garangnya.

"Kau menyuruh orang mandi agar kau bisa tidur lagi kan? Dasar pemalas! Ini mandi sana" Kibum menyerahkan gayung berisi air kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Kibum sialan! Akhirnya Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kibum cekikikan kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun tadi.

.

Setelah semua selesai dengan urusan membersihkan diri, saatnya berkumpul di meja makan. Waktunya sarapan. Ayah Kyuhyun yang memimpin dalam doa. Seperti biasa, setelah doa selesai diucapkan, ketidaksopanan Kyuhyun terulang lagi. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil makanan tanpa mempersilahkan tamu duluan. Ibu Kyuhyun yang geram, langsung saja menjewer telinga Kyuhyun.

"Masakan Ryeowook dan Sungmin ini memang enak sekali. Kalian berdua cocok menjadi chef profesional" Puji Ayah Kyuhyun, "Ryeowook pasti belajar dari Ibunya, Sungmin juga pasti belajar dari Ibunya"

"aniyo ahjussi, saya belajar sendiri. Kedua orangtua saya sudah tiada" jawab Sungmin.

"Ah, maafkan ahjussi"

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita piknik? Ya karena keluarga Ryeowook ada disini, daripada kita dirumah saja, mending kita piknik bersama" usul Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Akhu shethujhuh" respon Kyuhyun cepat dengan mulut masih dipenuhi dengan makanan.

"Telan dulu Kyu! Tidak sopan!" Peringat Ibu Kyuhyun, "ide yang bagus. Nanti biar saya yang menyiapkan makanan yang akan kita bawa"

"Saya akan membantu nyonya cho menyiapkan makanannya juga" ucap Ibu Ryeowook. Ryeowook dan Sungmin juga yang akan membantu Ibu Kyuhyun menyiapkan bekal untuk piknik nantinya.

"Bagaimana kalau tempatnya saya yang tentukan tuan cho? Saya pernah ketempat itu saat seumuran Kyuhyun. Sekalian mengingat kenangan lama" usul Ayah Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, saya setuju-setuju saja" jawab Ayah Kyuhyun, "Sungmin bawa mobil sendiri kan? Nanti Kyuhyun menumpang di mobilmu ya? Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh. Dengan senang hati" jawab Sungmin. Sungmin yang duduk diseberang Kyuhyun, megedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aku normal Lee Sungmin! I'm not gay! Jangan mengedipkan sebelah matamu begitu!" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat seluruh yang ada di meja makan tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan Kyuhyun. "Appa, aku ingin menyetir, boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ayahnya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau belum memiliki SIM Kyu. Kalau nanti kau ditilang, jangan minta tolong pada appa. Kau mengerti? Biarkan Sungmin yang menyetir, dia kan sudah punya SIM" jawab Ayah Kyuhyun disambut ekspresi cemberut Kyuhyun.

"Kasihan sekali kau hyung" ledek Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung men-deathglare-kan Kibum.

.

Selesai sarapan, Ryeowook dan Sungmin merapikan piring kotor. Ibu Kyuhyun dan Ibu Ryeowook mempersiapkan bekal untuk dibawa piknik. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mempersiapkan barang-barang pribadi mereka yang akan dibawa nanti.

"Kau harus membawa pakaian ganti hyung"

"What for?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak dengar, ahjussi dan ayah Ryeowook hyung akan memancing. Jika tiba-tiba aku mendorongmu ke kolam, bagaimana? Kau akan basah. Makanya bawa baju gantimu hyung" jelas Kibum.

"Setan kecil!" Cetus Kyuhyun yang ditujukan untuk Kibum.

"Rajanya setan!" Cetus Kibum melawan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menempeleng kepala Kibum, "Hyung!"

"Rasakan itu. Ahahahahaha" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya untuk Kibum. Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya, kenapa punya hyung aneh seperti Kyuhyun? Pikir Kibum.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum tengah beres-beres, Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia langsung merapikan peralatannya, baju kotornya dan sebagainya yang menjadi miliknya ke dalam tas. "Kyu, bajumu, kucuci dulu ya. Kukembalikan besok"

"Hm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk, "nanti kau langsung pulang ya?"

"ne. Besok kan sekolah, aku belum mempersiapkan segalanya. Lagian tempat yang kita kunjungi tidak terlalu jauh" ucap Sungmin.

"Hah? Darimana kau tahu hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ayah Ryeowook tadi yang memberitahu. Kalian sih, dikamar mulu tidak keluar-keluar" jawab Sungmin. Kibum mengangguk lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, apa kalian sudah selesai? Jika belum tunggu aku" Ryeowook masuk dan segera berbenah juga.

.

Pukul 10.30

Keluarga Kyuhyun, keluarga Ryeowook ditambah Kibum dan Sungmin sudah berangkat menuju lokasi piknik.

Di mobil Ayah Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook duduk di kabin bagian belakang, Ibu Ryeowook dan Ibu Kyuhyun duduk dikabin tengah dan Ayah Ryeowook duduk disebelah Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, kemana kita pergi?" Bisik Kibum pada Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Masih dirahasiakan oleh Tuan Kim. Kenapa Bummie?"

"Benarkah? Baiklah" jawab Kibum bingung. 'Bukankah tadi Sungmin hyung jika Ayah Ryeowook Hyung sudah memberitahu? Apa hanya Sungmin hyung yang diberitahu?' Batin Kibum.

.

Mobil Sungmin berada ditepat di belakang mobil Ayah Kyuhyun, daritadi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Sungmin-ah, setelah piknik, mampir kerumahmu boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku belum beres-beres rumah. Tidak nyaman nantinya jika tamu datang"

"Gwenchana. Kalau perlu aku ikut beres-beres" Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin.

"Maaf Kyu" ucap Sungmin singkat menandakan memang tidak diperbolehkan berkunjung kerumahnya.

Hening kembali.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sampai didaerah mokpo. Sebuah pedesaan yang sangat asri. Dua mobil ini berhenti di samping sebuah taman yang sangat hijau. Mereka keluar dari mobil. Ayah Kyuhyun, Ayah Ryeowook, dan keempat pemuda membantu membawakan peralatan piknik.

Setelah mendapat tempat yang pas, mereka menggelar tikar piknik yang mereka bawa. Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ayah Ryeowook langsung menuju lokasi pemancingan. Kyuhyun dan Kibum membuntuti dari belakang.

Di taman tersebut, terdapat kolam yang sangat luas. Cocok untuk memancing. Ayah Ryeowook dan Ayah Kyuhyun langsung memasang umpan dan melemparkan tali pancing ke kolam. Mereka bersantai di kursi lipat yang mereka bawa. Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk diatas rumput langsung.

"Tempat ini benar-benar mengingatkan saya sewaktu Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu. Dulu saya tinggal di daerah sini. Saya sering ke sini bersama sahabat saya. Kami memancing bersama, melihat matahari terbenam bersama. Setiap hari kami selalu kemari setelah pulang sekolah" cerita Ayah Ryeowook.

"Menyenangkan sekali" respon Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Namun suatu hari hal buruk terjadi pada sahabat saya itu. Perusahaan milik ayahnya bangkrut, butik mereka akhirnya ditutup. Tak lama berselang, kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Sahabat saya itu jarang kemari sejak kejadian itu. Jikalau dia kemari, selalu dipenuhi luka lebam. Dia tak mau menceritakan yang terjadi pada saya. Hingga suatu hari, saya mendengar kabar jika dia meninggal akibat disiksa oleh anak rentenir yang memberi pinjaman uang pada ayahnya sebelum meninggal" cerita Ayah Ryeowook.

"Butik yang ditutup? Apa LeeFam Boutique Tuan Kim?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya. Dulu dia suka memberi jas ketika saya ulangtahun. Setelah ia tiada dan sebelum saya pindah ke kota, saya sering kemari melepas rindu padanya. Sekarang, aku seperti melihatnya lagi. Wajah Sungmin itu mengingatkan saya pada sahabat saya itu. Namanya dan wajahnya mirip sekali. Apakah dia reinkarnasi dari Lee Sungmin sahabat saya dulu?"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung saling bertatapan. Memang tidak ada yang beres dengan Lee Sungmin itu.

"Saya turut berdukacita ya Tuan Kim" ucap Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Saya benar-benar merindukannya. Seandainya dia masih hidup, mungkin dia sudah memiliki anak yang lucu-lucu sepertinya" ucap Ayah Ryeowook menerawang. Ayah Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menanggapinya, ceritanya begitu menyedihkan.

Hening...

_"Aku juga meridukanmu Kim Ryeo Min. Maafkan aku"_

"Woooo.. appa ada yang bergerak" Kyuhyun histeris ketika pancingan milik Ayahnya seperti ada yang menarik. Dengan cepat Ayah Kyuhyun memutar katrol pancing.

"Woaaaa~ lumayan besar Ahjussi" Kibum terpesona melihat ukuran ikan yang ditangkap cukup untuk 3 orang.

"Anda hebat Tuan cho" Puji Ayah Ryeowook.

.

Tepat pukul 13.00 semua berkumpul di tempat tikar piknik digelar. Mereka menikmati makan siang bersama. Ikan yang didapat Ayah Kyuhyun dan Ayah Ryeowook telah menjadi ikan bakar yang sangat lezat.

Dan tepat pukul 16.00 mereka beranjak dari taman itu. Sungmin berpamitan pulang kerumahnya. Kyuhyun bergabung bersama mobil Ayahnya. Ia duduk bersama Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Ahjumma apa eomma jadi pulang?" Tanya Kibum pada Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan Ahjumma Kibum-ah, ahjumma bilang ke ibumu kalau kau sudah baikan, ahjumma menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang hari ini. Biarkan Ibumu mendampingi ayahmu dulu" jawab Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ah, baguslah. Aku ingin menginap lebih lama dengan Kyuhyun hyung"

"Nah begitu dong. Biar Ibumu tidak merasa khawatir denganmu" ucap Ibu Kyuhyun senang.

"Tuan Kim, bagaimana kalau anda besok ikut ke kantor saya. Sementara anda bekerja saja dengan saya, diperusahaan saya" tawar Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Saya jadi nambah merepotkan anda saja Tuan Cho"

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali Tuan Kim" ucap Ayah Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada tidak enakan dari Ayah Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih banyak Tuan Cho, keluarga anda sangat membantu kami. Terimakasih banyak" ucap Ayah Ryeowook., "terutama Kyuhyun, yang sudah repot-repot memberi tumpangan tempat tinggal"

"ah, tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu. Ryeowook kan temanku, teman harus saling membantu. Iya kan Ryeowook?" Ucap Kyuhyun polos. Ryeowook begitu tersentuh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Malam harinya setelah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tertidur, Kibum masih berkutat dengan Laptopnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Mencari sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal sejak kejadian itu.

"LeeFam Boutique. Lee Sung Gyu dan Kim Hae Na. Tunggu dulu.. Sungmin hyung?" Monolognya tidak jelas. Pikirannya langsung melenceng kemana-mana memikirkan hubungan Sungmin teman Kyuhyun, dengan Sungmin yang ada difoto pemilik LeeFam Boutique.

.

.

.

5 hari berlalu dan 5 hari sudah keluarga Ryeowook tinggal bersama keluarga Kyuhyun. Setiap hari, saat disekolah Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook selalu bersama-sama.

Hingga kabar baik datang, Ayah Ryeowook tidak terlibat dalam kasus penggelepan uang. Ia tidak terbukti bersalah.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Ryeowook kembali kerumahnya dan tidak lagi kembali kerumah Kyuhyun. Mereka sangat berterimakasih sudah diberi tempat tinggal sementara dirumah Kyuhyun.

.

Malam harinya, disaat hanya Kibum yang ada diapartemen Kyuhyun, Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun untuk melihat yang ia searching diinternet beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hyung coba lihat. Mirip sekali kan?"

"Tidak mungkin ini Sungmin chairmateku. Mungkin sama seperti yang Ayah Ryeowook katakan, nama dan wajah yang kebetulan sama" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, kita selidiki saja Hyung. Besok kan aku kembali kerumah, aku akan menyuruh sopir untuk mengantarku mencari tahu tentang butik itu. Dan kau selidiki asal usul Sungmin Hyung. Otte?"

"Baiklah. Sekalian aku ingin memberinya pakaian yang baru kubeli tadi. Sebagai gantinya ia memberiku pena kemarin" Kyuhyun memamerkan pakaian berwarna pink yang ia beli tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah.

"Dia penyuka warna wanita? Waw.. aku tak percaya itu"

"awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Saat ia mengeluarkan benda didalam tasnya, aku baru percaya" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, "Ia teman pertamaku" ucap Kyuhyun mengamati pakaian pink itu. Kibum hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Next day, siang harinya, Kyuhyun berbaring diranjang menunggu informasi Kibum yang tak kunjung datang.

"Kibum-ah, kau lama sekali" monolog Kyuhyun kesal. Karena menunggu lama informasi dari Kibum, Kyuhyun tertidur.

_"Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Urusanku sudah selesai. Maaf tidak berpamitan langsung denganmu. Aku menyayangimu Kyu. Aku senang menjadi temanmu. Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun"_

Kyuhyun terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia seperti mendengar suara Sungmin, "aku mendengar suara Sungmin. Mau kemana dia? Sepertinya ia berpamitan padaku. Apa Sungmin benar-benar akan pergi? Atau dia mau pindah?" Monolog Kyuhyun. Ia meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak Sungmin. "Kok tidak ada. Siapa yang hapus?" Seketika Kyuhyun panik, ia seakan-akan mendengar suara Sungmin dan ia berpamitan padanya. Kontaknya hilang begitu saja, bahkan kotak chatnya juga tidak ada. Seperti ada yang menghapus. Pikiran Kyuhyun sangat kacau.

Dddrrrrtttt... ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Telepon dari Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo Kibum-ah"

"..."

"benar kau menemukannya?"

"..."

"baiklah, akan kucatat" Kyuhyun berlari menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis alamat yang Kibum sebutkan.

"..."

"Sudah kucatat. Akan kucaritahu besok. Gomawo Kibum-ah" sambungan telepon terputus. "Mokpo. Sungmin juga tinggal disana. Yaissh" Kyuhyun semakin pusing memikirkan Sungmin Sungmin dan Sungmin. Semua kenyataan tentang Sungmin bercampuk aduk dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun kecewa sekali. Sungmin tidak hadir hari ini. Apa dia sakit? Pikir Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menjenguknya nanti" monolog Kyuhyun, "tapi aku tidak tahu alamatnya. Minta wali kelas saja ya, mungkin ada"

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak konsen dalam belajar. 1 hari tanpa kehadiran teman pertamanya itu membuat hidupnya serasa hampa. Bahkan tiap menit ia melihat jam dinding terus.

Akhirnya, waktu untuk pulang tiba. Dengan ketidaksopanan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu tanpa memikirkan guru yang mengajar masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sifatnya berubah seiring perubahan stylenya" cetus salah satu penghuni kelas 2.2.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantor. Ia ingin bertemu dengan wali kelasnya. Wali kelasnya adalah Kim Sonsengnim yang mengajar matematika dikelasnya.

Sesampai dikantor, ia menemukan Kim Sonsengnim, "Annyeong Kim Sonsengnim" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Kim Sonsengnim.

"Sonsengnim, bolehkan aku meminjam data milik Lee Sungmin? Saya ingin mencatat alamatnya. Hari ini ia tidak masuk, tidak ada kabar" ucap Kyuhyun mengungkapkan maksud dan tujuan Kyuhyun menemui wali kelasnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Sungmin pindah sekolah mulai hari ini. Ia sudah mengurus kepindahannya sabtu kemarin"Jelas Kim Sonsengnim.

"Benarkah? Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada saya"

"Mungkin ia tidak mau mengecewakanmu. Ini data milik Sungmin. Kunjungilah dia" Kim Sonsengnim memberikan sebuah map berisi data diri milik Sungmin. Setelah mencatat alamat Sungmin, Kyuhyun keluar dari kantor.

Saat diluar, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan catatan alamat Sungmin dan catatan alamat yang Kibum berikan, "sama?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat kedua alamat yang ia catat itu sama. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera pergi menuju alamat yang ia maksud.

Ia menaiki bis menuju daerah mokpo. Pikiran Kyuhyun mulai kacau. "Apa Sungmin itu arwah yang kembali ke bumi karena ingin menolong orang bernasib sama dengannya? Atau dia arwah yang urusannya belum selesai?" Monolognya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak, "tidak mungkin. Sungmin manusia biasa sama sepertiku"

.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan akibat diterpa kemacetan, Kyuhyun sampai di tujuan. Lalu ia mencari rumah yang dimaksud.

"Ini dia" saat Kyuhyun ingin membuka gerbang rumah yang menjadi tujuannya, tiba-tiba ada seorang ahjussi menghampirinya.

"Anak muda, mau apa kau kerumah ini?" Tanyanya.

"Saya ingin menjenguk teman saya. Dia tinggal dirumah ini" jawab Kyuhyun. Ahjussi yang menghampiri Kyuhyun ini tampak terkejut.

"Sebaiknya kau kerumahku dulu. Akan kujelaskan padamu" ajak ahjussi itu dan Kyuhyun menurut. Rumahnya tepat disebelah kanan rumah Sungmin.

Dirumah ahjussi itu, Kyuhyun dihidangkan teh dan beberapa cemilan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mengenal Lee Sungmin?" Tanya ahjussi itu.

"Ne, dia teman sekelas saya. Setelah dipikir-pikir secara tidak langsung dia sudah menolong saya"

"Sungmin tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Lalu dalam hal apa ia menolongmu" Tanya ahjussi itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "dulu saya suka dibully, Sungmin pernah menasihati saya untuk melawannya. Dia sudah merubah saya seperti ini, jadi Kyuhyun yang pemberani"

"Ada yang seharusnya kau tahu nak" Ahjussi mulai menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar shock.

.

Setelah mendengar cerita Ahjussi tadi, Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke sebuah pemakaman yang dimaksud oleh ahjussi itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah batu nisan. Disana tertulis Lee Sungmin, lahir 01 Januari 1973, wafat 13 Juli 1989.

"Annyeong Lee Sungmin-ssi" Kyuhyun mengusap batu nisan itu, "kenapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya sih? ah, aniyo, kenapa sebelum pergi kau tidak berpamitan padaku? Jadi aku bisa memberimu ini" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink, "tadaaaa~ pakaian kesukaanmu berwarna pink" Kyuhyun menaruhnya diatas gundukan tanah itu.

Hening.. Kyuhyun terdiam mengingat kata ahjussi tadi _"dahulu ia meninggal akibat dibully. Sebelum kau kemari, sudah ada beberapa anak muda ke tempat ini mencari Sungmin. Sepertinya, sebelum meninggal, ia bertekad akan melindungi semua anak yang selalu di bully. Makanya, ia sering kembali ke dunia ini, ia tidak mau ada anak yang bernasib sama dan meninggal dengan sia-sia. Lampu kamar dirumah sebelah, sudah beberapa bulan yang ini tidak pernah hidup. Baru beberapa hari lalu, lampu itu hidup kembali. Menandakan pemiliknya sedang kembali. Kau beruntung nak, secara tidak langsung kau telah diselamatkan olehnya dari aksi bullying. Saya menemukan ia tewas di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri, dengan banyak sekali luka lebam, kulit pipinya sobek menambilkan dagingnya, bajunya sobek dan sepertinya ia mendapatkan perlakuan seks yang tidak wajar. Benar-benar tragis"_

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, apa kau yang menampilkan rupa aslimu pada Kibum? Apakah sudah meminta maaf padanya? Kau membuat ia ketakutan dan aku harus menabung lagi untuk membeli PSP baru" ucap Kyuhyun pada nisan didepannya ini.

_"Aku sudah meminta maaf pada Kibum dan soal PSP, __aku sudah mengganti yang baru__"_

"Aniyo Lee Sungmin-ssi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Terimakasih banyak sudah menolongku secara tak langsung, kau telah merubah hidupku"

_"itu sudah kewajibanku Kyu. Aku akan kembali jika ada anak yang tersakiti sepertiku dahulu"_

"Pantas saja kau tahu segalanya, rupanya kau sudah menjadi arwah. Aku tidak jadi membeli buku arwahku edisi selanjutnya, karena aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri. Apakah disana kau hidup bahagia? Kau beetemu kedua orangtuamu bukan? Semoga kalian hidup bersama dan bahagia" ucap Kyuhyun lalu ia berdiam diri. Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, terimakasih sudah menjadi temanku. Yah, walaupun aku berteman dengan ahjussi-ahjussi tapi aku tetap senang kok bisa berteman denganmu. Aku janji akan sering-sering kemari membawakan benda berwarna pink agar kau bisa mengingatku. Sebenarnya aku mau berlama-lama disini, aku takut kemalaman sampai dirumah. Bisa diomelin eomma nanti. Kau sudah lihat kan bagaimana omelan ibuku" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, "annyeong Lee Sungmin-ssi, hiduplah bahagia dan lebih bahagia lagi" Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi makam milik Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika ada orang yang tersenyum menyaksikan Kyuhyun berbicara pada batu nisan itu. Orang itu mendekati makam yang dikunjungi Kyuhyun tadi dan mengambil kotak berwarna pink itu, "terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun" dan menghilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik badan sejenak. Ia tidak melihat kotak pink pemberiannya tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "terimakasih kembali Lee Sungmin-ssi" tanpa sadar air mata Kyuhyun mengalir setetes. Ia langsung mengusap kasar airmata itu. Setelah itu ia pergi dari pemakaman.

**'Dari Lee Sungmin, aku bisa belajar bahwa meskipun tak ada yang peduli padamu, tak ada yang mau menolongmu, suatu saat akan ada orang yang akan peduli dan menolongmu. Walaupun berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, setidaknya ada 1 orang yang membantumu dari jauh yang tak selamanya akan ada disisimu. Terimakasih Lee Sungmin'**

**.**

**E****ND**

* * *

**Yak~ chapter terakhir hadir.**

**Sepertinya ending yang gaje ya. Akakakaka.. maafkan daku.**

**Untuk lokasi piknik mereka, saya buat-buat sendiri. Jadi lokasinya tidak asli dengan kenyataannya.**

**Karena kemarin waktu buatnya, teman saya bilang "itukan Cuma cerita fiksi, jadi segala sesuatunya dibuat fiksi aja" Getoh saudara-saudara.**

**Jika ada typo lagi, tolong maklumkan ya. Hehe XD**

**Oh, ya, saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal *ceileh kayak pidato aje nih #Plaaaak***

Gimana? Rasa penasaran sudah hilang kan?

Semua terungkap sudah. Jadi siapakah Sungmin itu? Yak~ anda benar. Sungmin itu suami saya *lho? XD

Terus, kemarin ada yang bilang, katanya horror ceritanya.

Masak sih? Padahal saya ndak bermaksud mau buat horror. Tapi kalau jadinya kalian nganggepi ini nyeremin berarti saya berhasil buat FF Horror *akhirnya, terharu saya T_T*

Yang bilang ini FF Yaoi.

Sebenarnya yah, ndak ada unsur yaoi sih. Yaoi itu pasangan kekasih gitu kan? Iya nggak sih? Mungkin karena Kyumin jadi peran utama terus mungkin kebanyakan FF Kyumin itu yaoi, makanya FF ini dibilang yaoi. Ntah itu yaoi atau nggak, ya dari pandangan kalian aja deh gimana. Hehe..

Soal Endingnya gimana?

Kyu bakalan sama wook atau nggak? Jawabannya, Kyuhyun sama saya Happily Ever After XD akakakakak..

Soal typo Chapter 3.

Saya ngakak sendiri melihat typo yang saya buat. Seharusnya GAY malah ketulis GUY. Harap maklum ya, saya orangnya suka main asal lewat gitu XD

Apalagi ya? Saya rasa cukup deh.

**Buat readers yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-favorite kan FF saya ini, terimakasih banyak ya.**

**Inilah akhir dari FF ini, jika banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumkan.**

**Thanks to Readers, Thanks to Siders, Thanks to ADL as my editor.**

**Pokoknya terimakasih sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai akhir.**

**Author Kimey pamit undur diri, sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya.**

***Bow***


End file.
